Sugar and Spice: A high school adventure
by aruteru
Summary: ON HOLD. Shiznat AU Kuga Natsuki battles crushes, studies and generally crazed school life. Being joined for the ride by her friends Nao and Mai along with school mates Chie and Haruka witness the story that unfolds around Natsuki. Fluff Hilarity! C11up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Three high school girls found themselves sprawled out on the comfortable grass just outside their cafeteria at school.

That particular lunch time, two girls with red hair took turns giving each other looks that asked if something was wrong with their blue haired counterpart.

"Uh, Natsuki? Still with us?," Mai asked as she poked her zoned out friend.

Nao beside her nodded.

"Yeah pup, you've haven't said anything in ages."

"Huh? Oh sorry guys I guess I'm just a little preoccupied."

Mai and Nao followed Natsuki's gaze until they found themselves starting at a beautiful chestnut haired girl with sparkling red eyes.

Natsuki's two friends exchanged looks once more before the bolder of the two decided to smack her.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me," Nao started. "You're into the head cheerleader? Come on man how cliché can you get? Can't you just be into like, a nerd or something? Just to shake things up a bit?"

Mai and Natsuki looked at Nao and thought for a moment before deciding it was best to say nothing.

"Natsuki, why don't you just ask her out?," Mai asked nonchalantly, prompting a sigh out of Nao.

"Ok go ahead with the ignoring the things I say. Not like it turns me into an attention seeking lunatic or anything," the red head grumbled.

"Oh I don't know maybe because she's the head cheerleader and I enjoy keeping my ego in-tact?," replied Natsuki.

"You do huh? Then why the hell do you walk around dressed like that all day?"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing if you aim to dress badly."

"I swear you only exist to aggravate me Nao."

"Ah its cool. We're only in second year so you have like another two years to make her fall in deep, deep like with you. After that you can trick her into marrying you and live happily ever after with seven gnomes."

"Are you really that retarded?"

"No. What did I tell you about mixing things up? Don't settle for the boring life Natsuki!," Nao proclaimed as she jumped to her feet before promptly being pulled back down by Mai.

"Nao leave her alone, she's probably too busy thinking about Fujino to care about what she looks like in the morning. See what I did there? With the blocking out the things that were too weird for my liking? It's my new stay friends with Nao strategy," Mai said as she flashed a wide grin. "Like it?"

"Love it," Nao replied with her trademark smirk.

Natsuki just shook her head.

"I don't think about her!"

"Hey Natsuki has the skill too!," Mai said happily.

"Yeah, on that note pup, you might wanna wipe up the drool," Nao said as she rolled her eyes at her troubled friend.

"Seriously Natsuki if you like her you should just tell her. Proclaim your love from rooftops!," Mai declared with all the excitement of a hopeless romantic.

"Yeah!," Nao agreed nodding. "You know this is real life. There's no fat man in a red suit that's gonna come breaking into your house to eat your food and drink your milk or get stuck in your fireplace."

Natsuki brought her hands to her head and proceeded to massage her temples.

"Ok whatever that was Nao, it was all kinds of wrong," she said.

"Shall I put it simpler then? Either you tell her you love her or take her out the back and grope her so she finds out on her own."

"I'm not you Nao. I don't have that confidence and I'm not comfortable with doing illegal things.

"Works for me, never had any complaints before."

Natsuki sighs.

"Can't I have normal friends who'd give me normal advice?"

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know, she's out of your league Natsuki, let's all go home and play games?"

"Geez are you some sort of closet nerd?," Mai asked worriedly. "But you look so cool..."

"Drastic measures have to be taken! Gotta get advice from outside the square!"

Nao once again stood up and started surveying their surroundings.

Spotting a familiar looking blonde nearby, she found her smirk returning quickly.

"Look look there's Haruka, why don't you just ask her," Nao offered as she watched Natsuki fidget uncomfortably.

"Haruka? Why would we ever want to ask..."

"Oi Haruka!"

"...her," Natsuki finished.

"Dammit Nao," Mai said as she started throwing her belongings in her bag. "Uh, I'm going ahead. Gotta get stuff outta my locker and whatever other statement that seems like a good excuse to avoid a raging blonde."

At that point, Haruka had managed to storm over and build up her generally annoyed attitude.

"What? What do you want Nao? Don't say my name like we know each other what's wrong with you?! I can't have people see me hanging around with delinquents."

Nao replied with a matching pose and hair flick just to annoy the other girl.

"Tch. Not the song you were singing last night babe," she replied with a wink.

'Nao and Haruka?,' Natsuki thought as she returned to massaging her temples. 'This is what I get for befriending crazy people.

"Stop talking you idiot!," the blonde in question said as she stomped her foot on the ground. "I never did anything with you last night! Stop winking and making everyone else think otherwise."

Nao beamed, happy that she'd managed to get an interesting response out of the girl.

"Uh huh. Anyway, is that Fujino dating anyone?," she asked calmly, making Haruka raise an eyebrow at the sudden change in conversation topic.

"The bubuzuke?," she questioned. "Dating anyone? What would that matter? Even if she was that wouldn't stop you."

Nao shrugged as she watched Natsuki from the corner of her eye. Seeing the girl take a sudden interest in the conversation made her sigh inwardly.

"Just answer the question woman," she said, turning once again to Haruka.

"No she's not dating anyone, no she's not going to date you," the blonde replied simply.

"I'm not into her Haruka," Nao stated matter of factly.

"Good. Both counts... are good," Natsuki said, piping up from the sidelines.

"Okay..." Haruka said unsurely. "Anyway that girl doesn't date. She just has legions of fans. Believe me she's had offers. Like you know the captain of the rival team? Tomoe-im-a-psycho-Marguerite? Well that girl practically proposes once a week."

"I see," Nao replied as she saw Natsuki looking disappointed. "Don't worry about it Kuga, maybe she's just not into psychos," she added.

For the second time in the conversation Haruka found herself raising her eyebrows.

"Wait a minute, it's Kuga that's into Fujino? That's precious. Miss I'm the best sports player in school but I refuse to join the team because it doesn't fit in with my too cool lone wolf persona into the head cheerleader? Please."

Natsuki frowned.

"Haruka, why do you keep adding tags to people's names? I'm not even like that, I just don't wanna be tied down to a team."

"Whatever, I have a tutoring appointment to get to and some of us around here actually respect keeping to their schedules."

Nao smirks and throws another wink at the bothered blonde.

"Keep that look of your face you redheaded idiot. Yukino and I don't have that kind of relationship."

Nao's smirk only grew at the recent revalation.

"I find the way you address people rather interesting Haruka. So it's Fujino, Kuga, Tomoe-im-a-psycho-Marguerite , redheaded idiot and...Yukino?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably for a moment before figuring out she didn't actually have to stand there.

"I'll be ignoring you now," she said as she made to walk off in the direction of her appointment. "And Kuga in case you haven't noticed, people who spend most time with cheerleaders? On the team. Doesn't take an idiot to figure that one out."

Natsuki could only stare after the blonde as she stalked off muttering about how certain people should really be staying out of certain other people's business.

"Did Haruka just offer me helpful advice?," the blue haired girl wondered aloud.

Nao nodded.

"But I wouldn't dwell on that fact," she advised. "The world might explode or something."

Natsuki snorted at that before packing her things.

"Off to class then?"

"Uh yeah, you go ahead though I got some stuff to sort out."

"Do I want to know?," Natsuki questioned.

"Relax, it's nothing illegal," the redhead replied with a wink.

"Just don't call me from jail Nao."

--

Walking into their next class, Natsuki wandered over to her usual seat and found Mai already waiting.

"Yo."

"Hey Natsuki. I thought you were gonna show up with Nao."

"Yeah, I wonder where that idiot ran off to."

Mai scratched her head worriedly.

"Shouldn't we go look for her or something?," she asked.

Natsuki on her part just took a seat and lay her head on the desk.

"Do you really wanna get caught up in another riduclous situation? I think not."

Mai smiled at that and visibly relaxed.

"Good point. So have you thought about what you're gonna do?," she asked prompting Natsuki to lift her head up off the table.

"About what?"

"Hello? TheFujino Shizuru thing. I'm getting pretty worried about you to be honest, if you keep drooling at that rate I'm afraid you're gonna die of dehydration or something."

"Very funny Mai. What an excellent thing to say."

--

_**At a nearby classroom.**_

A certain redhead was sneakily standing outside the door.

"Psst! Alyssa! Get out here!," she whispered in, glad that the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"No," a young blonde deadpanned.

"Alyssa! I have embarrassing information on your sister!"

The youngster's ears perked up at that particular bit of information and she found herself being drawn out of the classroom.

Nao grinned at her in greeting before grabbing her by the wrist and breaking out into a run, forcing her to follow as best she could.

"What the hell was that about you idiot? We could have died!"

"It wasn't my fault you nearly fell down the stairs Alyssa."

"I sacrificed athletic ability for built in genius!"

"Which is exactly why I need you to help me out."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, your sister is in dire dire need of assistance and we're all she's got."

"I don't like that look in your eye Nao."

"Not very many people do, it's the look I get just before all the fun starts."

--

Thanking the ruling powers above, Natsuki dashed home as fast as she could after the final school bell had rung for the rest of the day.

As soon as she walked in however, she was greeted by the sight of a young blonde who had taken to staring at her intently.

"Nee-chan what's wrong with you?," Alyssa asked outright.

"Nothing much, just had a tiring day I feel drained."

"Is that what lovesickness is?"

Natsuki fidgeted before making her way to her room as her sister followed her.

"I'm not sick," she replied.

"So you're in love?"

The question prompted Natsuki to sputter for a bit as a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"Alyssa, my head hurts, can you please go be a genius someplace else?," she asked as she lay face down on the bed and hid her face in a pillow.

The young blonde sat at the side of the bed and leaned on her sister's form.

"I came to help you," she said simply. "Your friend, the ridiculous one with the red hair decided to abduct me from one of my classes earlier just to inform me of your attachment to a certain leader of cheer at your school.

'So that's where Nao went,' Natsuki thought. 'Should have known it was gonna give me problems.'

"We go to the same school Alyssa quit talking like a weirdo," Natsuki replied in a muffled voice.

Alyssa shrugged.

"Alright. Well Nao said you wanted to bed the head cheerleader."

Natsuki shot up at this, forcing the younger girl to also stand up.

"I don't want to bed the head cheerleader!," she declared while adding; 'How could Nao tell that to my little sister?!' in her head.

Alyssa turned her head to the side and looked carefully at her sister.

"Nee-chan, the general colouring and heat rising to your cheeks right now kind of point to the opposite of your statement."

"Alyssa..."

"Would you like me to help you?," the younger girl offered simply.

"With what?"

"Love advice."

"Oh God I think I need to lay down again," Natsuki said as she did so. "Alyssa I think you're a little too young to be offering that kind of advice. What the heck can you possibly teach me about love?"

"I researched."

Natsuki shut her eyes.

'I'm totally gonna regret asking this,' she thought.

"And?"

Alyssa smiled. 'Oh nee-chan, always so innocent.'

"The findings? Females usually enjoy interesting communication and take comfort in the knowledge that they have similar interests with the person trying to woo them, they enjoy entertaining activities where they can truly get to know this person and they dislike being approached solely due to their looks."

"What?"

"Join the team, learn to speak, quit drooling around her and get the girl," Alyssa stated as she made her way out of the room.

Standing quietly outside, she heard Natsuki's frustrated growl and the tell tale signs of the girl digging in her wardrobe for hardly used sports gear.

Alyssa shook her head at the thought.

"Sometimes I wonder if one of us was adopted."

--

A.N~ Planned chaptered fic coming up, let me know if you're interested. Thanks much for taking the time to read it ;D

-

Disclaimer: All belongs to Sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Much thanks to reviewers: and everyone else setting up alerts ^^_

_---

* * *

_**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

  
**

The following morning, Kuga Natsuki was having a peaceful sleep, cuddled comfortably in her bed.

Then Nao showed up.

--

"Wake up pup!," the redhead screamed out while standing just outside Natsuki's window.

At the lack of response, she cleared her throat and tried again, except louder and in a more annoying fashion.

"Rise and shine Romeo!! We have places to be, girls to chase!"

At that point in time, an angry looking blonde came out armed with a tennis racket and a bucket of tennis balls.

'Uh oh,' Nao thought as she sent over a sheepish smile to the younger girl and backed away slowly.

"A-alyssa... hey... morning," she said.

Alyssa gave a nod before calmly tossing a ball up in the air and catching it.

"Morning Nao... ready for service?"

The redhead paused and scratched her head, letting a quizzical look grace her features. Unfortunately Alyssa was in no mood to wait around for an answer...

"Oww! Oww with the ball hitting the face! What the hell Alyssa?!," Nao sputtered as she held her chin.

Just beside her a lone tennis ball was rolling to a stop.

Alyssa shrugged as she readied another one.

"Retribution for disturbing the peace outside my house," she said simply.

Nao's eyes widened as she tried her hardest to evade the bombardment.

"Pup, pup! Your sister's gone psycho! Little help!," she yelled out. "Natsuki! Keep the baby Kuga at bay!"

A few minutes later, Natsuki came out.

Looking between Alyssa who had paused in her activities and Nao who had dusted herself off and was currently flashing her the victory sign, the blue haired girl wordlessly held a hand out to her sister.

Alyssa nodded sagely before handing Natsuki the racket and basket of balls before giving a wave and making her way back inside the house.

Nao gulped.

"Uh. Morning pup?," she offered as she found herself once again backing away from yet another newly woken Kuga.

"Morning Nao," Natsuki replied.

"Watcha gonna do with that?," Nao asked motioning to Alyssa's old weaponry.

"You'll see."

"Oww! Wait, aaaah... not the face not the face!"

"Why the hell would you wake me up so early?!," Natsuki demanded to know as she pulled another ball out of the bucket.

"Think Shizuru Natsuki! Think hot Shizuru! Run to Shizuru!"

Natsuki sighed and shook her head at her friend. Throwing the racket to the side she wandered over to where the redhead was currently standing with arms up to cover her head.

Alyssa came out just a second after to collect her belongings and give her sister the thumbs up.

--

"Stop we got soccer tryouts today! Stop! Stop with the face!," Nao continued yelling out.

"Nao, I've already stopped hitting you. Please begin with the shutting up. And It's not tryouts today."

"Oh," Nao replied simply as she stood. Dusting herself off once more, Nao smiled and gave a wave at her friend.

Natsuki gave her an eye-roll in response.

"Well when Kuga Natsuki is shopping around for sports teams, you better believe there's tryouts today. Now hurry the heck up, there's lots of new people to meet and cause trouble for I'm getting excited! Anyway did you get a good sleep pup?"

Natsuki looked her friend up and down, as always Nao refused to show any signs of taking physical damage even though neither Alyssa or Natsuki were pulling their shots.

"Nao are you like invincible or something?"

Nao paused to stare at her friend.

"You mean you can't see me standing here?"

Natsuki face palmed.

"Whatever, I'm up and deaf now. I hope you're happy Yuuki, showing up outside my window in the morning and pretending to be a siren. What a great friend you are," Natsuki replied as she wandered back into the house to get things ready.

"Thanks Natsuki!," Nao said as she followed.

"Hey don't only listen to the stuff you want to hear!"

"Ok so here's the plan today."

Natsuki sighed as she and Nao made their way out of the house and started walking to the school fields.

"I already talked to the coach of the soccer team so..."

"Wait a minute why soccer?"

"Believe me, I checked over all the uniforms of our school sports teams, you'll look best in the soccer uniform."

"Your decision making skills scare me."

"Oh did I mention the cheerleading squad is most closely tied in with the soccer team? Talk about win-win."

"Talk about I'm hungry, where's my food? You could have at least come with Mai."

"I would have but she said she had to be out and about early today too. Now come on, I will show you the path you must follow!"

"Do I have to follow? What if I don't wanna get lost? If I go with you we're definitely gonna get lost."

--

_**A few minutes later...**_

Nao and Natsuki had reached their destination and before her friend could stop her, the redhead had already bolted off somewhere.

Natsuki walked down to the field itself and found herself being met by Haruka.

"I see someone took my advice on joining up," the blonde began. "Now you can be less delinquent and more champion of school spirit. So how do you feel?"

Natsuki shrugged.

"Nao woke me early, didn't feed me and dragged me here this morning. She's still alive so I'd say I'm doing quite well."

At the mention of a certain person, Haruka's stance changed swiftly from conversational into defensive.

"Wait a minute, you came here with the redhead? And she's no longer with you? Great that means she's roaming around here trouble-making at will! Way to go Kuga!"

"I heard roaring, anything interesting going on here?," Nao asked as she popped up from out of nowhere, prompting Haruka to jump and Natsuki to sigh.

"Nao, so happy to see you here," the blonde deadpanned.

"Oh look it's Yukino," Nao replied as she pointed behind Haruka.

"Where?," the blonde asked as she looked around furiously.

"Just kidding."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Haruka."

--

"What're you doing carrying uniforms around Nao? Don't tell me you're joining up too," Natsuki said as she opted for interrupting the conversation taking place before her.

Haruka's eye starts twitching at the thought of seeing Nao around on a regular basis and the girl was eerily silent.

"What else can I do, I'm the wingman. Besides, You're here to capture the heart of your first love, as I friend I have to be here to support you and be there should you fall flat on your face."

"Oi don't talk like that!," Natsuki huffed.

"Speaking of which Haruka, what's wrong with yours?," Nao inquired of the still twitching blonde.

"You're around idiot!"

Nao beamed at the admission. She wouldn't admit it out loud but the redhead loved getting a rise out of the blonde more than anyone else in particular.

'Haruka always reacts so interestingly,' Nao thought in her head.

"You're right sorry Natsuki. Mai already gave me a speech about spreading positive energy this morning. Well at least you know what I'm doing here," she replied aloud.

Natsuki nodded, happy that at least one friend was supporting her in a normal manner.

"Just try not to make trouble ok," she half pleaded.

"Tch. I think you and I both know I can't make any promises."

"I'm already having weird vibes about this whole thing. Afterall I'm here on the advice of Haruka, Alyssa and Nao. I'm starting to wonder if this whole situation even has the ability to end well."

"If it makes you feel better Kuga, the bubuzuke's always had some exotic taste. A delinquent who's a closest softy may just be what she's looking for."

"I'm neither of those things!"

"Sure sure."

Watching the exchange between Natsuki and Haruka, Nao smirked and elbowed her friend.

"I didn't know Haruka knew you so well pup," she said with a wink.

Natsuki sighed while Haruka scoffed indignantly.

--

At that moment, a slightly over-weight man with a soccer ball under his left arm, a clip board in his right hand and a giant afro on his head wandered over to the group.

"Oi, often excited cheerleader, sighing person and redheaded friend what're you all doing on my field?"

Haruka nodded at the man before raising an arm to wave and signal her goodbyes.

"Just leaving it sir. It's a very nice field by the way. I enjoy the many shades of green."

The man rolled his eyes and looked Natsuki up and down. He threw the ball at the girl and watched as Natsuki first controlled it with her thigh before letting it fall casually at her feet.

"Name?," the man asked.

"Kuga Natsuki," the girl replied.

Upon hearing the name, the man raised his eyebrows just before swiftly offering a hand shake.

"Welcome to the team," he said.

"Umm Coach? Isn't there some sort of a test or something?," Natsuki inquired.

The man gave a small laugh at the thought of making Kuga Natsuki actually try out for a team.

"Oh right that kind of thing," he replied. "Well, you can run right?"

"Yes sir," Natsuki said as she stretched her athletic legs, willing to show off her prowess if it was needed.

The man before her merely nodded.

"Can you kick things? Do you have good aim?"

Natsuki paused in her stretching to bring a hand to the back of her head.

"Umm, sometimes when people annoy me sir."

"Balls Kuga, can you kick balls?!"

"Well when they really annoy me sir yes I can!"

Nao, who was silently watching the exchange found herself unable to keep in the laughter and doubled over.

"I can't be the only one who got that right?," she asked between giggles while gasping for air.

Natsuki and the Coach just looked at her.

"Right? Come on!"

"Umm anyway, Kuga go meet the team. You too redhead, you look like you've got spunk," the man said while wandering away. "By the way, the name's Sakomizu. Your Captain will take care of uniform fittings and things."

--

At that point, Natsuki and Nao made their way to the mentioned captain who was at that moment sitting casually on a bench and watching the group of cheerleaders nearby who were awaiting their own practice to begin.

Natsuki herself scanned the group in an attempt to get a glimpse of her crush but sighed as she quickly realised it was Haruka who was trying to organise the squad.

"Greetings champs!," Nao said as she gave a nod of the head to the Captain and the young man who was sitting with her.

"Yo," Natsuki said belatedly.

The two sitting down looked up at the two friends and quickly stood to give bows and extend hand shakes.

"Harada Chie," the girl offered with a grin. "Key provider of team charm and general good looks, pleasure to meet you. Could you possibly be joining up with us?"

Natsuki nods Nao flashes a grin while the young man next to Chie crosses his arms and sighs at the girl.

"Harada, can't you just introduce yourself like a normal person?," he asked." Like hi I'm the captain. Welcome to the team?"

Chie paused for a moment.

"Wait a minute I'm the captain?," she asked in response.

"Hello? You give the pep talks before and after the game? You yell out instructions during it? You make all the team speeches?"

"Yeah that's me oozing charm in front of the fans."

"You organise positions and decide on the plays."

"Of course! I need to make sure everyone around me looks good too."

"Geez, you wear a giant 'C' on your arm at every game!"

"But my name is Chie... I thought it was like an initial thing."

"Tomoe's name is Tomoe and she's the captain of the other team. Hence she wears a 'C'"

"I thought her 'C' stood for crazy."

At a well placed cough from Natsuki, the two currently arguing team members gave the two new ones sheepish smiles.

"Sorry about that... well now that the atmosphere is uncomfortable and everyone is sweat dropping all over the place, please allow me to introduce myself. Tate Yuuichi is the name I'm the vice-captain of the team. The rest of the guys are still getting changed and stuff so you'll meet most of them later."

"Yuuki Nao and Kuga Natsuki," Nao said, introducing the both of them.

Chie raised her eyebrows and Tate grinned, unable to hide his excitement upon hearing the names.

"It's interesting to see you guys finally join up here. You get the best results whenever they test for athletic ability but you never ended up joining a team. What's with that?," Chie asked.

"Oh I guess I never really thought about it," Natsuki replied.

Nao then took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her shoulders and give a wink.

"Natsuki's hormones just kicked in this year. We're here to chase girls!," she said.

Tate smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well even though that's the case, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad to see you both here. Welcome to the team," he said.

Chie stands and surveys Natsuki and Nao before pulling out her cell phone and shamelessly taking pictures of both.

"Chase girls you say? I think, that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!," she declared.

* * *

A.N: Great, thanks for encouraging me to continue guys :D Mybad for accidentally making you guys think Natsuki was gonna cheerlead lol oops!

--

Re:

lildevilish: lol it's pretty likely that the others are gonna get their share of love in this fic, romance is in the air! Haven't gotten that far in thinking of pairings though xD;;


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

---

"Hi guys!," an extremely happy Mai said as she wandered over to Natsuki, Nao and the two other people she didn't recognise.

Upon seeing the pretty girl, dressed in the cheerleading uniform, both Chie and Tate find themselves speechlessly staring. Figuring out that the other person was doing the same thing, the two give each other evil looks before fighting each other for spot that offered the best view.

"Back off Tate!," Chie mouthed at the young man.

"You have a girlfriend!", Tate mouths back.

Chie's eyes narrowed.

"Only a cheater would kick me where it hurts! And looking isn't cheating!," she said.

Natsuki tries to ignore them while making a mental note to wonder why the powers above keep having to introduce her to odd people.

"Mai came too?," she questioned.

"Of course!," the girl replid as she jumped up and down.

Chie and Tate started drooling at the sight while Mai continued.

" Like I'm gonna let you people go on camps and other gossip infested events without me. They made me a cheerleader! People keep hitting on me! I'm excited! I love high school!"

Natsuki wandered closer to her friend and placed a hand on Mai's forehead.

"Mai, you don't look so normal. Is something up with you?," she asked.

"What? What would be up with me? I'm just really, really excited like woo hoo!!"

"Oh my god. Someone let you near the energy drinks didn't they?," Natsuki said as she saw the tell tale cup in Mai's hand.

"Did they let you swim in it?," Nao questioned as she grabbed the cup.

"I love swimming with energy!," Mai said with a nod.

"I also love energy," Chie said as she and Tate nodded along.

"Mai I think you better sit down," Natsuki said while shooting eye-rolls at Chie and Tate.

--

Moments later, Nao realises that another person was walking over to join their little group and a spark suddenly forms in her eye as the smirk on her face grows.

Chie, being ever intuitive catches the change in the redhead and delivers a swift elbow to Tate's side.

"I think I just got the gist of this situation," she whispered to Tate as the young man rubbed his side.

Nao winked at them as Chie smirked and a still in pain Tate attempted to grin back.

'Kuga certainly doesn't aim for the lowbies,' he muttered.

"Seriously Mai, please just sit down I don't want you passing out when your sugar rush is over," Natsuki said worriedly.

"What an excellent idea Natsuki! How good of you to be such a caring and well mannered person!," Nao says with a wink.

Chie and Tate nodded along with the redhead.

"That's right! Kuga here is such an asset to the team! I'm so so so...," Chie began.

"...So so happy she could join us," Tate finished for her. "Not only is she an athletic genius but she's such a great person too."

"And she's hot!"

Chie and Tate nodded further as Natsuki finally turns to question the odd acts of her counterparts.

"Nao what's wrong with you guys did you hit your...," Natsuki starts before she gets interrupted by Chie who not so subtly grabs her by the shoulders and turns her.

"... head," Natsuki finished.

--

Suddenly Natsuki found herself standing face to face with the girl with the chestnut hair.

'Sh... Shizuru!,' Natsuki thought in her head, not without a trace of panic. That was after all the closest she's ever been to the girl. 'So... good looking...'

The girl in question however, just stood calmly stood before her, offering a friendly smile.

"Hello there. My name is Fujino Shizuru, and you would be correct I'm head of the cheerleading squad."

Natsuki stares dreamily at her crush.

Nao was at that moment a little too busy trying to keep a hand over Mai's mouth just in case the girl decided to outwardly declare Natsuki's love for Shizuru without anyone's permission.

Glad that she had help at that moment in time, Nao watched happily as Chie made her way to stand slightly behind Shizuru while making 'pick up your jaw' gestures at Natsuki.

Luckily the girl in question gets the hint, promptly shutting her mouth and staring at the newly made very interesting ground.

"Is Miss Tokiha alright? She is my responsibility as a new member of the squad after all," a seemingly oblivious Shizuru asked.

"She's fine, she's fine. Isn't that right Natsuki?," Nao said as she hand waved the situation.

Unfortunately, she of course had to move said hand away from Mai's mouth.

"I'm totally fine Captain!", Mai says as she salutes Shizuru. "Fiiine and so are YOU! At least that's what Natsuki thinks, right Natsuki?"

The girl in question pales as Chie, Tate and Nao are hardly able to keep in their laughter.

Shizuru nods and gives Mai a smile as she turns her attention back to Natsuki.

"A-ra Natsuki, that's a beautiful name. I find it hard to believe that we're only just being introduced today."

Natsuki nods, thankful that Shizuru didn't seem to pick up Mai's meaning earlier.

"Why of course it is, isn't it Natsuki?," Nao offered.

Natsuki nods again, willing her brain to actually form words.

'Come on brain, think! Form words!,' she begged in her head. 'Ahhh not happening, come on anyone else... say something... I'm gonna pass out from nervousness!'

"Oi idiot redhead and two newly introduced sports players, bring your newly crazy-fied friend over here so she can sit down!," Haruka yelled out.

'Saved by Haruka,' Natsuki thought as she heard Haruka continue her yelling. 'Never gonna live this one down.'

"You stay there Fujino, you know too much of you annoys me. Kuga, you make sure she doesn't wander off. She did that last time and it took us hours just to find her at this tea store at the other side of town!"

"Don't worry about it Natsuki, I've got Mai covered. You stay here and take care of Miss Fujino," Nao said as she helped the girl over along with Chie and Tate.

"Well it seems we have just been instructed to keep each other company Nat-su-ki," Shizuru said as she looked the girl over.

"Uhhh..."

"Am I right in assuming you don't like to speak much?," Shizuru questioned as pursed her lips and turned her head to the side.

'Lips,' Natsuki thought. 'Gaah why is she so close. She's close and annoying and she smells good!'

Natsuki gulps and blinks as she tried to fight the blush coming to her cheeks.

Shizuru covers her mouth to giggle a little.

Natsuki frowned a tiny bit as certain lips were now hidden from her view. In an unexplained moment of thoughtless boldness, the girl reached out her hand...

Shizuru was taken aback by the movement and looked down, her brain registering that a girl she had met only moments before was now holding her hand.

" Umm, no I ... I can speak. Umm...," Natsuki sputtered. 'I grabbed her hand!,' she added in her head. 'I grabbed her hand and Oh my God I'm still holding on to her hand! Why won't any of my body parts listen to me anymore?!'

"Shizuru is fine. After all I just called you by your first name did I not?," the head cheerleader replied, with her calm mask in-tact.

The girl was fully aware that she was still being held by Natsuki although she made no move to remedy the situation. Inwardly, she wondered why that was the case. Due to having several dozen fans, Shizuru was not new to moments of unwanted affection from people she had just met.

What she truly wondered at that particular moment however, was why such moments weren't quite so unwanted when they were shared with the blue haired beauty before her.

Natsuki still found herself nodding as she'd been doing for the past minute or so.

Shizuru found her obvious shyness endearing and gave the younger girl's hand a tiny squeeze before reluctantly letting go.

"I wouldn't mind knowing what your full name was," she said, down-playing the movement even more.

"My last name is Kuga. Kuga Natsuki," Natsuki replied.

"I assure you I won't forget that name."

--

_**At a bench nearby...**_

"Don't tell me you just helped us out Haruka," Nao said while playfully smacking the blonde on the shoulder.

Haruka as expected just tried to swat the hand away.

"Are you kidding me Nao? If that Fujino should somehow get officially attached maybe the crazy fan girls will stop flooding our changing rooms with unnecessary gifts and things."

At Nao's smirk, Haruka felt the need to add yet another not so sincere statement.

"It's not because we're friends or anything!"

Nao continues smirking at her for a moment longer while Chie and Tate wander decided they needed to wander off, both grinning and mumbling about how things suddenly got interesting.

"Oh look there's Yukino," Nao said while motioning for Haruka to turn around.

"I'm not falling for that again Nao," the blonde replied with an eye-roll.

"H-Haruka, hello," a small voice coming from a shy, kind looking girl said from behind them.

"Y-Yukino!," Haruka said in a similarly shy fashion.

"Nao!," the redhead said from behind them.

"Shut up Nao," Haruka replied before turning back to Yukino and giving the girl a quizzical look.

"Oh you forgot your book at my house, I just came to bring it to you. I'm not interrupting or anything am I?" the girl replies as she adjusts her slightly broken glasses.

Haruka frowned a little at the sight.

"No it's fine, thank you for bringing it over for me... What happened to your glasses Yukino? They were fine the last time I saw you."

"Oh, it's nothing... some people were playing roughly that's all."

The blonde felt her frown deepening and looked at her friend squarely in the eyes.

"Yukino you wouldn't lie to me would you?," the blonde asked gently. "Yukino?"

"Yukino!," Mai repeated loudly as she jumped up, breaking the slightly solemn moment between the two friends.

"Oww Mai... come on!," Nao said as she held her stomach where Mai had accidentally hit her on her way up.

"Yukino!," Mai repeated again. "Yukino's a genius! Some idiots were prolly bullying you huh Yukino! Don't worry, I'm gonna send Natsuki to kill them all! Natsuki!!!"

Haruka immediately fumed at the revalation which the look on Yukino's face had just confirmed.

"Bullying?! How dare they?! Names Yukino I need names!"

--

Closeby, Natsuki and Shizuru had silently made their way to sit on a bench.

Shizuru because she said there was a nice view of some flowers by the side of the field and Natsuki because she felt her legs had turned into jelly at the sight of the beautiful girl and that they would soon refuse to hold her upright.

"Are your friends alright?," Shizuru asked as Mai and Nao's raised voices reached her ears.

Natsuki nodded. She was at least a little calmer at that point and was happy to know her brain to voice functions had returned.

"I'm sure they are," she replied. "Are yours?"

Shizuru offered a smile in response.

"Haruka is known for getting a little too excited at times. I'm sure she means no harm..."

--

The blonde in question had at that moment taken to jumping up and down while waving her arms up and down.

Mai stood up to join her as Nao finally gave up on keeping the girl under control.

"I'll kill them all! Who's been bullying you Yukino?!"

"Yeah, we'll kill them all! Someone find Natsuki!"

Nao who was suspiciously calm, looked Yukino up and down before giving a decisive nod.

"Bullies huh," she said. Ok if the Rambo blonde and bouncing Mai could just calm the heck down we can figure out how to sort this out. Don't worry Kikukawa. I've decided you're one of us now," she finished.

"She's what?," Haruka questioned.

"Yeah! Yukino is one of us!," Mai yelled.

"That's right. And I'm not gonna let anyone get away with pushing one of us around. Come with me."

Haruka stood dumbfounded for a moment before dashing after two redheads and Yukino.

"Um, I'll say it again... what?! Idiot! You can't go dragging Yukino wherever you please! Yukino just tell me who did this to you, I promise I'll take care of them."

--

When they reached Chie and Tate once again sitting at their perch, Nao marched confidently towards her new Captain and gave a play salute.

"Permission to speak freely captain!," she said.

Tate nudges Chie and the girl flashes a sheepish smile.

"Oh, right that's me. What's up Yuuki?"

"I've come bearing gifts!," Nao declared.

Chie looked at the group and flashed Nao a thumbs up sign.

"The loudest cheerleader you could find. Good job Yuuki. Unfortunately, she's one of the rare breed who doesn't see me as her type. I tried to hit on her once and she hit me in the face. Position her where the largest crowds are and let the cheering begin!"

"No captain I didn't mean Haruka, I meant Yukino!"

"Uh no offence Yukino and other people closely guarding Yukino. But you're not really the cheering type are you?"

"I didn't bring her for the cheer squad! I want her on the team," Nao said as she shook her head prompting Chie to give her a questioning look.

"What team?"

"Our team."

"Our team as in the soccer team?"

"No way!," Haruka proclaimed. "Are you crazy?!"

"Of course!," Nao replied with a grin. "But just because I'm crazy doesn't mean I don't have genius ideas you know."

"Well I don't care how genius you think you are or claim to be Yuuki, I don't want Yukino getting hurt! I'd rather have her cheering with me!"

"Haruka, we all realise you want her with you but that defeats the purpose of this whole thing."

"Stop winking you idiot! There's no time for that! We have to take action!"

"Take action!," Mai said, mirroring the yell as Nao grabbed her shirt.

"Mai sit down... Listen Captain, I'm not just suggesting this because I like to make trouble."

Everyone pauses to look at her in a slightly suspicious manner.

"Everyone knows Yukino's a genius and everyone knows genius' get a hard time around here so I thought we could help each other out. There's no one else that can make plays like her and there is no one that'll make fun of anyone on the team. I'm just asking everyone here to give the girl a chance that's all."

Haruka thinks about it while the others can't help but nod.

"Am I right? I'm right, right? God I love being right," the red head said as she waited to be praised.

"If she gets hurt Nao I swear..."

"Relax miss protective pants. Captain Chie can help tone her up a bit and Natsuki and I will watch her back I promise."

--

The girl in question suddenly felt a chill begin at her neck and go straight down her back.

"Ugh," Natsuki got out.

"What's wrong?," Shizuru asked the girl as she scooted closer.

"No it's nothing I... sometimes I get this weird feeling at the back of my neck..."

"Oh, would you like me to massage it for you?," Shizuru questioned innocently.

She brushes her hand on Natsuki's neck, causing the girl to feel sparks once again...this time however they are not unwelcome.

Watching the girl instantly blush at her touch Shizuru allowed herself an inward smile.

Dropping her hand as soon as she received the desired effect the chestnut haired girl looked on as Natsuki attempted to regain her composure.

"W-what?," Natsuki sputtered.

The girl beside her however, looked as innocent as ever. 'How could I have missed this cute person before?,' Shizuru thought in her head. 'Striking green eyes, beautiful flowing hair, athletic body...'

Shaking her head ever so slightly as to avoid Natsuki noticing Shizuru attempted to continue the conversation.

"What does that usually mean?," she asked.

"Oh. Usually... that Nao's planning something weird and it's gonna get all of us in trouble. Us as in me and Mai."

Shizuru nodded while beating down an inward pout.

'I'm not usually excluded for anything,' she thought. 'It's not that I care a whole lot but when it involves this girl, I'd prefer to be included...'

"Shizuru? Are you okay,?" Natsuki asked as she leaned closer to the suddenly thoughtful girl.

--

Before Shizuru could get further wrapped up in her thoughts, a certain blonde marched her way over only to grab Natsuki by the shoulder and look her in the eye.

"Don't let her get hurt Kuga or I swear I'll kill you!"

Natsuki jumps up and away from Shizuru at the comment.

"I Don't know what you're talking about Haruka. Shizuru and I were just talking I swear!," Natsuki said nervously.

Shizuru happily looked on at the sight.

'Ara. I wonder what she thought Haruka meant by that... the way she started blushing was too adorable.'

Natsuki on her part continued with the semi-stuttering.

"I mean ok so there was the touching, which was nice but then after that it was all talking and very minimal look stealing!"

At the comment, Shizuru decides to break out into her Ara pose but chooses not to say anything.

Meanwhile Haruka found herself having difficulty stringing together coherent thoughts.

"Graargh!," the blonde got out.

Natsuki blinked.

"Ok Haruka I get you're kind of aggravated right now but I don't actually speak lion so needless to say, the roaring isn't helping."

Shizuru agreed wholeheartedly.

"Haruka, perhaps you should explain it to us? How about over a meal or something?"

Sighing in defeat Haruka just stood and massaged her temples.

"Don't you have a fan meeting to oversee or something Fujino?"

"A-ra my fanclub runs itself..." Shizuru replied matter of factly.

"Of course it does."

"I'd much rather spend my time getting to know the interesting new people I've met today..."

"Of course you would," Haruka replies as she begins to walk away only to have Shizuru and Natsuki staring after her.

"Well are you people coming or are you going to stand around there semi-dating by yourselves or what?!"

Almost as if it was an automatic response, Natsuki blushed at the comment.

"Haruka!," she yelled out.

The blonde didn't even bother turning back and instead chose to shoot out another loud comment.

"We have plans to make! Date at other times!"

Natsuki sputters and follows her with Shizuru close behind.

--

On the way Haruka grabs Nao by the collar taking a calmer Mai and Yukino along.

"What just happened there?," Mai questioned. "My head feels weird, I totally feel like I have a headache coming on."

Nao shrugs.

"If I were you Mai, I'd just be happy there's no photographic evidence."

Mai frowned at the reply but decided not to delve into that particular comment.

"Where are we actually going?," she asked instead. "And wow Natsuki moves fast, is that Shizuru walking with her?"

Nao wraps an arm around Mai's neck and does her best impression of the girl.

"Well, in the words of certain people drunk on energy drinks...I'm excited! I love high school!"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

--

The group found themselves being relentlessly herded by Haruka to a secluded part of the field.

"Everyone sit!," the blonde roared as she paced around, seemingly unable to stop.

Yukino sat immediately while Nao and Mai shrugged before complying.

Haruka then glared at Shizuru who was still standing silently and at Natsuki who was trying not to get caught watching her.

Moments later, after a swiftly moving palm belonging to an angry blonde was delivered to the back of Natsuki's head the girl let out a low growl before shrugging off her jacket and tossing it on the ground.

"You can sit on that Shizuru," Natsuki mumbled while pointing at the jacket. "I don't want you getting stains on your..."

"Cute butt?," Nao offered.

"Shut up Nao, uniform skirt, seriously Nao shut up."

Nao smirked and rolled her eyes as Mai clasped her hands together and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Ara Natsuki is so sweet," Shizuru said as she took a seat, being closely followed to the ground by a blushing blue haired girl.

--

"Oi!," Haruka sputtered out as she waved her arms around angrily. "What the heck did I tell you people about dating at other times?! I'm calling trying to call this meeting to order you know!"

"Our apologies Haruka," Nao replied. "The extreme pacing, arm waving and general roaring confused me a little, I thought you were just being a weirdo."

"It's not my fault _those_ two over there are aggravating me with their shameless high school romantics!"

'Ara, why does everyone seem to be saying things like that today?,' Shizuru wondered. 'I'm sure I haven't shown actual signs of my newly forming interest just yet. A little teasing here and there but nothing that would betray my thoughts...'

Shizuru's thoughts continued swirling around her head as Natsuki next to her let out a defeated sigh.

"Little help please?," the blue haired girl voiced out to no one in particular.

Her plea of course was hopelessly answered by her smirking friends.

"Why do we have to do everything?," Nao asked with a mock shocked expression.

"Yeah Natsuki ask her out yourself," Mai added with a nod.

Natsuki kept her eyes, both eyes, including the one that had recently developed a Nao/Mai caused twitch, towards the ground.

'Oh my God Shizuru is totally gonna figure out I'm in deep, deep like slash possible love with her! Or worse that I'm actually friends with these nutjobs!'

Noticing Natsuki's seeming frustration as she sneaked a look at the girl beside her, Shizuru almost let a furrow form at her brow.

'Natsuki seems even more silent now... I wonder if she's disturbed by my outward teasing. Should I hold back? But it's so fun to tease her... I wonder what she's thinking.'

'I'm so hopeless, there's nothing I can do... Shizuru is so good looking...,' Natsuki thought as she remained silent along with her two friends, Shizuru herself and Yukino who had said nothing throughout the whole ordeal.

'That couple is so good looking...,' Mai thought.

'Man I'm good looking,' Nao thought.

Haruka frowned as her eyes landed on each member of her gathered group.

"Right. Ok redhead I've decided to take advantage of this odd unexplained silence, explain the situation immediately before the romance restarts!"

Unfortunately for the blonde however, Nao was still in thought. Not deep thought, but thought all the same.

'Seriously, I am. I am so totally good looking.'

Finding herself seemingly left with no other choice, Haruka hesitates no further and picks up the ball Natsuki left on the ground before delivering a swift kick to the round object.

"Oh my God not the face!," Nao yelled. "Are the looks ruined? My good good looks."

"Your looks are fine Nao," Mai said as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Ok good," the redhead replied as she quickly recovered from the moment of passing insecurity. "Well ...there are bullies, Yukino attracted a bunch of them and Haruka wanted to kill them. You'd get angry if we all ended up in jail so instead I made Yukino join the team to up her cool points a little."

Natsuki frowns.

"This is about bullies? Can't I just beat them up? What's with the team meeting?"

"Ara Natsuki seems to have a tough side to her how cute. I'm going to learn all Natsuki's sides."

'Well looks like I'm not going to stop with the comments after all,' Shizuru thought with an inward shrug and smile combination.

Nao and Mai then traded glances, each with a smirk forming on her face.

"Her sides huh? You sure you wanna learn them or stroke them?," Mai asked with a rather Nao-like wink.

The red head herself let out a laugh before choosing to join in, this time eliciting a small laugh from Shizuru.

"How about attach yourself to? Huh, huh?," Nao asked.

"Shut up Nao!"

"Natsuki has interesting friends. I look forward to spending more time with them and also Natsuki," the chestnut girl said sincerely.

"Shizuru I'm not cute! And she's not interesting; she's crazy, stay away from her."

Shizuru scoots away from Nao which ends up in her scooting closer to Natsuki.

Nao and Mai look at each other once again before mouthing out the names of their counterparts.

"Natsuki?"

"Shizuru?"

"Is this what Natsuki wanted?," Shizuru asked the girl as she turned her head to the side and offered a cute smile.

--

"Umm hello?!"

Haruka stands up and throws a fist in the air.

"What the heck is with this new and exciting romantic air? We're here for a reason, bring back the killing intent!"

Mai sweatdrops and Nao leans back amused.

"I for one, also vote for the beating," Haruka continued.

Natsuki sighs as she ran a hand through her hair.

"To be honest I'm not exactly surprised," she said. "But seriously you've got to calm down.

'I've been here for like an hour and a half, the actual soccer playing hasn't even started and I swear I'm exhausted,' Natsuki added in her head.

"I'm a cheerleader that's not what we do!," Haruka replied with a huff.

Natsuki and Nao let their eyes fall on the calm Mai and Shizuru before looking back at Haruka who had followed their gazes.

"Oh please, those two aren't normal. That one is heavily medicated on 'tea-like' beverages and the other one just spent the last hour bouncing off proverbial walls!"

Nao nodded.

"You make sense my young angry blonde counterpart. Oh yes, yes you do."

"Haruka, you gotta calm down as best you can alright?," Natsuki added hastily, afraid that Nao's latest unnecessary statement would bring forth yet more unnecessary screaming, yelling, hitting or general arm waving from the blonde before them.

"You know what they say Haruka," Nao began.

"Don't say it Nao," Natsuki interrupted.

"Revenge is a dish best served over and over and over again," Nao finished.

"Actually no, please carry on ignoring me at will," Natsuki mumbled. "It gives me warm fuzzy feelings on the inside as if I'm being hugged and surrounded by cute puppies."

--

Haruka however, seemed oddly interested in the statement.

"What?," she asked as she finally sat down.

"They don't say that? They should, that's a damn good saying."

"The point idiot! Get to it!"

"Right right," Nao agreed easily, happy that people were actually listening to her. "Just beating these people up isn't gonna solve the problem. We can't go beating up the entire school. No offence Yukino but you need a pretty serious image change."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with her image at all," Haruka said with a 'hmph'.

"Yeah well that kind of comes with the territory of wanting to _date_ her. If Natsuki thought there was something wrong with Shizuru's image we wouldn't be wearing these."

"Nao quit doing that thing!"

"What thing?"

"That thing when certain people's names are dropped into conversations which have already been scattered with numerous scary words!"

"Words like what?"

"Words starting with 'd' and ending in I'm gonna kick your ass!"

--

"Greetings everyone, I see you have all successfully riled up my sister."

Natsuki looked up from her grass seat at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Alyssa? Hey Miyu."

"So glad to see I get a questioning look while my friend gets a greeting. The idiot redhead sent me a message and told me to show up here or she'd abduct me from classes again," the young blonde replied with a sigh.

"Idiot redhead...," Haruka repeated prompting Nao to raise her arm up and wave it around.

"Present!," she declared.

"Believe me, I could tell you were around," Alyssa replied as she rolled her eyes at her still fuming older sister. "What do you want Nao?"

"I like her. She looks like she has guts."

"You just like the matching colour of her hair," Nao said with a snicker.

"Oh right, this is my sister Alyssa and her friend Miyu."

"Alyssay, Miyu meet Yukino my classmate and Haruka and Shizuru, upperclassmen from the cheerleading squad."

"Are you kidding me neechan? I know who these people are."

"You do?"

"I actually go to our school."

'Although I haven't actually seen Fujino Shizuru from up close... so this is the one nee-chan drools over. Interesting.'

"That being said, I'm very pleased to personally meet all of you. Thank you for taking care of my sister."

"Natsuki's sister is very polite. Please be assured that spending time with Natsuki has been our pleasure and that I am also very pleased to meet you.

'First names already?,' Alyssa thought as she made silent calculations in her head. 'That's good. Sitting very close together, also good but not a suitable fact to make judgement on... on the other side is Nao.'

At that point, the redhead herself decided to once again start the explanations.

"Ok Alyssa, here's the deal Yukino here's been having a little trouble."

"Trouble as in?" 'This isn't one of those meetings in which people must admit they're addicted to alcohol is it? Why are they sitting in a meeting like circle...'

"Alyssa are you listening?"

"Right of course."

"Yukino has been attracting some less than nice people due to her, hmm..."

'Oh.'

"Increased mental capacity?"

"Yeah she's a little nerdy," Nao confirmed with a nod eliciting a glare from Haruka who had taken to rubbing Yukino's back comforting the girl along with Mai.

Natsuki fidgets and Shizuru shoots her an 'are you ok' look.

Natsuki fidgets while blushing.

"Since you're like a little genius I wanted to know how you managed to get not bullied."

"Your command of language as always, amazes me Nao. But in answer to your question I have other things going for me."

The group was rather interested in this latest response from the younger girl, with Haruka and Yukino in particular paying more attention.

"For one, everyone always assumes I also have increased physical abilities due to the fact that I share Nee-chan's last name. Plus as the cheerleader pointed out, I have guts."

"So that's it?," Haruka asked wanting confirmation.

"That and Miyu is familiar with several fighting styles and she has mastered them all."

Miyu bows.

Alyssa turns to Yukino.

"Would you like to borrow Miyu?"

"Alyssa I don't think that's necessary," Natsuki hastily replied.

"Yeah Yukino has Haruka," Nao said which caused the blonde to nod before she caught herself.

"In that case, I would suggest following the idiot redhead's suggested plan. Change or add something to your projected image that would make certain unsavoury people unlikely to... mess with you."

"See! I told you people my way was the way to go! That's Genius verified," Nao said as her trademark smirk returned to her face in full force.

Before Natsuki, Haruka or Alyssa could even say anything to rain on her parade however, another person decided to run in to interrupt the apparent meeting on the grass.

--

"There you people are, what're you doing group dating so early?," Chie said as she placed her hands on her hips in her mock authority figure pose. "You newbies haven't even met the team yet."

"Captain! we're not group dating," Natsuki said quickly.

"_Some_ of us are not group dating," Nao said.

"None of us are group dating," Natsuki insisted.

"Is it still considered group dating if only some people in the group are dating?," Mai asked before poking her tongue out at her friend.

"I hate you guys."

"And by the way Haruka, the cheer squad is waiting for you. Everyone seems to think Fujino-san wandered off somewhere and you're keeping it under-wraps or you kidnapped her..."

--

* * *

AN: Thanks again to all those who review and set up alerts, I appreciate your time :D Just trying to offer an easy read for everyone out there so I hope you guys continue enjoying the work! If anyone has any fun suggestions, throw 'em out there too. Thanks much.

Re:

monzzi3 – I always find Nao and Haruka the most fun to write lol. Everyone should have a 'Nao friend' in high school, keeps things interesting ;D

Ume sama – How come no one else mentioned the kicking comment ? Gosh ;p you and I must have a matching sense of humour... along with Nao of course.

Yay :) – You're too observant ;p

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about the delay you guys , Hope you like the update.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

--

"Right I've arrived with the bubuzuke," Haruka said as she reached the cheer squad's current location along with Mai and Shizuru. "No need to keep glancing at me like I've stolen her... damn fangirls."

"Ara if Suzushiro-san has quite finished with berating our squad, we could get onto introducing our newest member."

At the prompt, Mai made her way to the front of the squad and stood next to Shizuru and Haruka.

However before the girl could even bow to introduce herself, she was bombarded with something that she at least, had not been expecting...

"Mai-san welcome to the squad!," one of the girls yelled out as she jumped up and down.

"Please teach us to be as enthusiastic as you Mai-san!," another asked just as loudly.

"With Mai-san here I'm sure we'll be the best squad around!," someone else said happily as the rest of the squad voiced out their agreement.

"I haven't even told anyone my name yet," Mai whispered to herself.

"Oh there's no need for introductions," replied a friendly looking girl that seemed to have materialised suddenly at Mai's side. "They all saw you while you how you were being so ...happy... because of those energy drinks. Believe me, you've earned your right to cheer."

Mai winced at the information. 'How the heck did I behave on that stuff?,' she wondered to herself before turning her attention back to the new girl as she heard Shizuru and Haruka herding off the others for proper practice.

"Thanks umm...," Mai began.

"It's Senoh Aoi," the other girl replied with a smile. "I think we have a few classes together but most of those go by pretty fast with the teacher mostly yelling at your two friends."

"Pleased to meet you," Mai replied sincerely. "I'm Tokiha Mai and sorry about my friends," she added with a sheepish smile.

"At least they keep things interesting," Aoi said with a wink as they walked over to where the rest of the squad was.

--

Meanwhile, Chie led Natsuki, Nao and Yukino to where Tate had efficiently gathered the members of the soccer team.

"Captain, glad you could finally join us," said Tate with an eyeroll.

"Hey hey hey I was on an important errand escorting our new players. You make it sound like I was off chasing girls or something."

"And why would I make it sound like that?," Tate asked.

"Because I'm usually out chasing girls or something?," Chie replied with a shrug.

"Oi, if the friendly banter about girl chasing is over, how about we actually introduce the new team members?," Sakomizu asked as he wandered over to his team.

"Sorry coach," Chie replied while flashing the man a charming smile which immediately made the man sit down.

"Too much energy in that Harada, turn it down a bit would you? I don't want girls flocking here for no reason."

Just before he was able to finish his sentence, a trio of young, attractive girls had already made their way to Chie. The girl in the middle was blushing so much that Natsuki almost felt bad for her.

--

"Go on just give it to her," the girl's friends encouraged.

The girl in question nodded and, putting on her most determined expression walked forward and thrust a flower in Chie's direction.

"H-Harada-senpai... I love you!"

Chie, being used to these heartfelt confessions took the flower and brought it to her nose, closing her eyes for just a moment. Upon opening them again she gave the girl a smile and whispered thanks before tossing her hair and turning her attention back to her team.

At that point the Coach chose to massage his temples while Tate made gagging motions at Chie.

The Captain herself just replied with a poked out tongue at her team mate.

Behind her however, two girls were making excited noises as they dragged their fainted friend to the infirmary.

"Did you see that kyaaa?," one girl asked the other.

"Harada-senpai is soooo cool!," her friend replied.

--

All the while Natsuki was watching Nao as the redhead looked on intently at the scene with her trademark smirk plastered on her face.

At Natsuki's raised eyebrow, Nao offered a shrug at her friend before giving Chie another pointed look.

"Our Captain," Nao said. "The force is strong in that one."

Then Natsuki smacked her.

--

When Tate and Chie had finished making faces at each other, the attention was promptly returned to the three new people wearing the team uniform.

"Right people, we can thank Captain Harada for the interruption later with many stories to be directed at a certain brunette cheerleader..."

Chie developed a slight twitch in her eye at the promise as she looked over to where Aoi was talking Mai through some cheer moves as Tate continued.

"... but right now we should welcome our three newest members to the team."

Giving the suspiciously pale Chie an elbow Tate prompted the girl to lead the three newbies to the front of the team.

"Everyone please welcome Kuga Natsuki, Yuuki Nao and Kikukawa Yukino to the team," Chie said as she gave each person a light shove after she said their names.

After Natsuki's nod, Nao's pose and Yukino's bow and a welcome shout from the team, the coach decided it was about time to stop cradling his head as he stood up, blew his whistle and sent them off on a light jog.

--

Chie ran at the front, setting the pace for the team as she led them around the field with none of the team members complaining as she slowed down close to where the cheerleaders were situated.

"Nice view huh?," Chie remarked with a wink as she elbowed Natsuki who was running next to her.

The girl in question answered with a light blush.

"Ahh come on Kuga, you can't get the girl with that kind of attitude."

"You tell her Captain!," Nao piped up. "When I tell her she hits me..."

Chie gave a laugh and a shrug.

"Don't say I never did anything for you Kuga," she said with another wink before turning the team around and jogging to Shizuru herself.

"Fancy meeting you here Fujino-san," Chie said with a smile. "Under such beautiful weather, on such a beautiful field with such beautiful company..."

"Taking the team for a jog I see," Shizuru replied with a small smile. "Can the beautiful company perhaps do something for you?"

"Well Fujino-san I see that your squad is also in the need for hmm... some warming up? Perhaps we could offer some company. We can't have you _beautiful_ girls running around with no protection can we? Too many young wolves out on the hunt and all that," Chie finished with a grin.

"This is a change Harada-san, you don't usually ask my permission to take a certain member of my squad for a jog... could there be something else you want?"

Chie gave a laugh at that as her eyes settled on a blushing Aoi.

"Who said I was doing this because of what I want?," Chie replied with a wink as she elbowed Natsuki before she ran towards Aoi, grabbed her by the hand and took off at jogging pace once again.

Shizuru felt her eyebrows raise ever so slightly as she witnessed the slight exchange between Natsuki and her Captain. 'Could it be she brought the entire team over so Natsuki could spend time with... us?,' Shizuru wondered before Nao's voice interrupted her thoughts.

--

"Why hello there Mai," Nao said as she bowed in front of her friend. "Isn't this such a pretty day to go for a jog."

"Why yes it is Nao, yes it is," Mai replied as they too jogged off, but not before giving pointed looks at Natsuki who was edging over to Shizuru who was trying not to walk over to the girl herself.

Haruka , who was watching the scene let out a rather loud sigh.

"Geez can't you people even _jog_ successfully?!"

The blonde's sudden outburst made both girls jump and Yukino, who was beside the girl to offer them an apologetic smile.

"Thank you for the encouragement Suzushiro-san," Shizuru said with a smile thinking to herself that Haruka would never know how sincere she was being at that moment. "Shall we go Natsuki?"

The blue haired girl who was feeling rather motivated due to Haruka's less than friendly prompt gave a firm nod and began to jog with Shizuru, both of them feeling out the other's pace until they comfortably fell in step.

--

_**Closeby on a bench...**_

"Yo Sakomizu," a redheaded woman said as she sat down.

"Midori-sensei," the man said as he raised his head in greeting. "Aren't you supposed to be training your cheer squad?"

Midori scoffed.

"Come on everyone knows they made me in charge of that just because I'm seventeen and good looking. I don't actually have to train them you know."

"Uh huh," Sakomizu replied simply, as he was sure that he was unable to win any argument with any self assured woman under any circumstance.

"Besides, I thought you'd started training them," Midori continued prompting Sakomizu to shoot her an incredulous look.

"Wait what?," he asked as he watched the other teacher shrug her shoulders.

"Well they are running with your team," Midori answered simply as she watched.

Sakomizu followed her line of vision and dropped his jaw at the sight of his entire team escorting the entire cheer squad on a rather friendly looking jog.

"Geez usually it's only Harada that goes on these little double outings. Now she's taken the whole team too?," Sakomizu said while shaking his head.

"You know what they say about youth Sakomizu... those who have lost it never understand it."

"Who said that? Midori? Why are you walking away with that look on your face? Oi don't leave me with all the responsibility!"

"Sorry Sakomizu," Midori replied. "Can't help you here, after all, I understand them perfectly well," she finished with a smirk.

"Harada!," the Coach yelled out to the girls on the field as he changed tack. "Don't do anything that's gonna make any of those girl's fathers want to kill us both!"

"Relax Coach!," Chie yelled back. "I'm sure their mothers would protect me just fine!"

"Harada bring the team in you idiot! I can't feel comforted when I can hear the winking and smirking in your voice!"

--

"Mou and I didn't even get to run very far with Natsuki," Shizuru said breaking the companionable silence that had fallen between Natsuki and herself as they both watched the exchange between Chie and Sakomizu.

"That's because you two run too slow!," Haruka said as she barrelled past with Yukino in tow.

The sight caused both Shizuru and Natsuki to smile.

"H-Haruka! Slow down!," the mousy girl got out.

--

"Natsuki is very fit for just having joined the team," Shizuru said breaking the silence again.

Natsuki merely nodded as she couldn't bring herself to speak for the moment.

After all Shizuru was in her rather tight cheering outfit and the both of them had been warming up quite well.

Regardless of what Haruka had said, the two of them had been jogging at a solid pace while the others had chosen a more relaxing take on the warm up activity.

Natsuki had set the pace for them as she suddenly found herself with excessive amounts of energy to burn, caused obviously by having Shizuru at such close proximity.

Half way through the jog however, Natsuki wondered if setting such a solid pace was a good idea after all. She found herself breathing harder than normal as would be expected, yet all she could focus on was the breathing of the girl beside her... along with certain other motions the girl was making.

Due to the pace, Shizuru found her lips were drier than usual and darted out her tongue to wet them, unaware that Natsuki was trying not to pass out at the sight...

--

Unbeknownst to them, three sets of two were sprawled out on the soft grass stretching as they watched the high powered couple on their jog.

"They certainly look cosy together," Aoi observed with an 'aww' smile playing on her features.

Mai nodded as the same smile broke out on her lips.

Chie and Nao however had smirks playing on theirs.

Meanwhile Haruka was looking at the two with a frown on her face.

"Hey, why are those idiots still running? Are they trying to one-up me and Yukino? Yukino! We should keep running!"

Luckily for the mousy girl, Sakomizu finally found use for his whistle as he blasted breath through the object until he was pink.

--

"Ok good," he started. "Now that I finally have you all here and that I've made a mental note to mention to each and every one of your teachers that we need to increase the amount of sexual education classes at this school we can get started. Actually hold on why are there cheerleaders here?"

Some of the girls waved at him while the others, like Aoi just lay their heads on their favourite player's shoulder.

"Ok frankly I have no idea what you're all still doing here. And I have no idea why everyone looks so happy sitting here together after I specifically sent you on extensive physical activity. Wait don't answer that. Especially you Harada, I do not want you to answer that."

Heaving a loud sigh, the Coach found himself bringing his eyebrows together at a particular girl he saw sitting before him.

"Fujino? I didn't even know you were here. You don't usually tolerate this kind of group bonding what's the deal? To be honest I thought you'd wandered off again and left your squad to the angry blonde person."

"Hey!," Haruka roared before mumbling to herself about 'damn ingrates' as Shizuru replied.

"Ara... Captain Harada asked me nicely today. And her offer came with a rather nice... incentive."

"Well Fujino I'm glad to see your way of speaking and vocabulary once again surpasses mine. Anyway since now the warm-ups are complete and I'm too afraid to ask you lot to help each other stretch... lets just get everyone suited up and get ready for the game. And get ready individually please. Seriously. Harada... I've got my eye on you kid."

--

Natsuki's eyebrows shot up at the new piece of information as the rest of her teammates rose and after sheepishly offering thanks to the cheerleaders keeping them company had started wandering over the the changing rooms.

"Umm Coach what was that last thing you said?," Natsuki asked.

"I was telling Harada not to have relations with certain cheerleaders while on school property. Again."

"Umm no Coach not about that... what's that other thing you said?," Natsuki replied.

"Oh the match," the Coach deadpanned unhelpfully.

"Seriously the what?," Natsuki asked again.

"The sporting event in which we are about to participate?"

"I'm sure Natsuki will do fine. I have heard she is a very ... talented athelete," Shizuru said, unhappy that Natsuki had worry written all over her features.

Sakomizu raised his eyebrows at the tone and manner Shizuru had taken to addressing one of his players with. Turning to her, he gave a polite nod of the head which she returned gracefully.

"Coach Sakomizu, I wish you good luck for the game," Shizuru said as she realised he was asking for time alone with his players.

"I'll count once again on you and your squad for support, Head Cheerleader Fujino," he replied as he watched the honey haired girl turn to his player.

"Good luck Natsuki," Shizuru said.

"Th-thanks Shizuru. I umm... thanks... uh... I had fun warming up with you."

"And you Natsuki, I hope we can help each other warm up again."

Before Natsuki could compute whether or not Shizuru's last statement was said with or without possible winks, Nao provided the answer for her.

"Smooth moves pup," Nao said with a smirk. "That was hot. That was like word foreplay. Yeahhh."

"Hello? Your Coach is standing right here. Do I have to add Yuuki to the list of people to worry about? Seriously... Harada gives me enough trouble."

"I'm sorry could you hold on a minute?," Natsuki said to the coach as she dragged Nao off by the arm.

--

When they had reached a somewhat secluded spot, the blue haired girl delivered a swift hit to the back of Nao's head.

"Oww! What the heck was that for?!," Nao asked.

"You did _not _tell me we were actually gonna have to play a game today!," Natsuki replied just as angrily.

"What since you already got to semi-date with Shizuru now you don't want to go all out with the plan? For shame Kuga!"

"Hey that is not what we did today..."

"For shame!"

Natsuki growled again and Nao found herself taking a step backwards a second too late.

"Oww dammit! I didn't know! Haruka didn't tell me either can ya go smack her instead?!"

Natsuki sighs as she watched her friend nurse a sore head.

"And people wonder why I'm sneaky and obnoxious," Nao said. "You kill large percentages of my brain cells on a daily basis. That could be the cause you know Natsuki. The cause!"

"And people why I don't kill you dead."

"Oi two arguing new people," the coach yelled out to them. "I'm fielding you as starting forwards for this game. Make me look good."

"Yes sir!," Nao replied as Natsuki inwardly panicked.

"I don't even know all the rules!," she said.

Nao shrugged and gave her friend a smack on the shoulder.

"Kick the round thing into the square thing. The same as every other game in the world. Duh."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Because everyone deserves the chance to bask in the limelight~_

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

--

"I'm really not so sure this is a good idea," a certain blue haired girl said to her friend as she jogged up the field.

Beside her a puffing Nao nodded.

"Uh huh, I get where you're going with that Natsuki I do but umm... we're kind of in the middle of a game right and now and you have the ball so..."

"Shut up and run with it idiot!," Haruka said from the sidelines.

"Yeah what she said," Nao said with a smirk as she and Natsuki ran and weaved through members of the other team.

"Offside!," the referee yelled as he took the ball off Natsuki and a member of the other team ran up to get it.

"That wasn't offside what the hell are you talking about!," Nao yelled out. "She was onside! Yeah you see that side she was on it! Hey don't walk away from me!"

"Nao do you know what offside is?," Natsuki asked as she pulled the girl's arm.

"No but who cares I always wanted to argue with a referee!"

"Those two aren't bad," Tate yelled out to Chie as they ran up the field looking to place themselves in open spots to receive passes.

"Wish we taught 'em the rules first though," the Captain replied with a sheepish smile.

--

"Ahh this is ridiculous!," a frustrated Natsuki said as she kicked the ball to a seemingly just as frustrated Chie.

At that point in time, the score boards were clear with neither team able to manage to break through the other's defences.

Nao and Natsuki clearly outmatched their opposite players with pure physical prowess but as both were still struggling with the rules of the game, neither made it very far without committing some unnecessary mistake or another.

Midway through the second half Natsuki found herself growling during the fifteen minute break. Even the usually amiable redhead had a small frown gracing her features.

"I can't break through dammit!," Natsuki said as Nao beside her nodded her head.

Chie nodded.

"You guys aren't bad, their defence is just solid as a rock. Seems like that's all they really focussed on though since none of their players even seem to be trying to break into ours and score."

"From where I'm standing it looks like it's gonna be a tie," Coach Sakomizu said with his arms folded across his chest.

"What? No way!," Nao yelled out. "We can't possibly lose to _those_ people. Come on they're all ugly, there must be something we can do, right pup?"

Natsuki steeled her expression before turning to both her coach and her captain.

"Field Yukino," she said calmly prompting raised eyebrows from the two standing before her.

"Umm what?," Chie asked slowly.

"Take me out and field Yukino in my place," Natsuki replied.

--

"Kuga, I respect you I do. And I have absolutely nothing against Yukino but I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Coach don't think. Trust me and send Yukino into the game. I can't see out there, those guys keep running up at me and every time I get away I break some damn rule that I didn't even know existed."

"Yeah and if you hit the ones that get all over you the referee jerk gets all crazy with his coloured cards. Damn douche on a power trip."

"Yukino knows the rules and she can find the holes in their defences. Right Yukino?"

"Kuga...," Sakomizu began as he tried to find a way to politely decline. His attitude however just prompted Natsuki to let out another low growl.

"Look my plan is good, you people have to believe me."

Natsuki looked Yukino herself in the eyes while placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Yukino... you have to believe me. Make them believe in you."

Unable to hold Natsuki's gaze Yukino dropped hers to her feet.

"Kuga-san is the better athlete," the girl said.

"Kuga-san needs your help so she can help you," Natsuki replied. "And by the way Kuga-san's name is Natsuki. And Natsuki is saying this as your friend."

--

From beside her, Natsuki suddenly felt a familiar presence and smiled at her sister.

"You better be here to say something in support of what I'm saying Alyssa," she told the girl.

"But of course Nee-chan," Alyssa replied with a smile. "Don't think I exist only to play parts in your idiot redheaded friend's plans."

"Well then get to it kid," Natsuki said as Alyssa answered her with a nod.

"Theoretically a brilliant mind will be able to calculate the movements of the opposing players. If Yukino has spent the allowed time calculating each member of the opposing team for strengths, weaknesses, preferred movements and the like, I believe she will be able to break them down with minimal difficulties."

"I've had... enough time to analyse them," Yukino confirmed with a soft voice.

"That being said... if there is a lack of athletic ability," Alyssa continued allowing Chie to break into the conversation.

"She doesn't have the legs Kuga. It'll be useless for her to find those holes if she loses the ball."

"We just need her to show us the holes, Nao can be her legs. They don't have players that are skilled enough to get through their defences but I'm telling you, we have the skill to get through theirs. I'm telling you this doesn't have to be a draw.

"Kuga..." Chie said as she was mirrored by Yukino. Both were unable to find anything else to say in light of Natsuki's unexplainable determination.

"Kuga-san..."

--

"Out of my way fools!"

A certain blonde cheerleader said as she wandered over to the team.

"What's going on?," she asked.

"Kuga wants to field Kikukawa," Chie answered.

"And so she should," Haruka replied simply. "I agree."

"You do?," Yukino asked the girl quietly.

Haruka nodded as she faced the girl with a gentle smile.

"You can do what she's asking you to do right Yukino?"

The smaller girl nodded slowly.

"Keep the ball with Nao, just let Yukino lead us through," Natsuki said. "Believe me, she can do this. I'm not asking you anymore Captain. Take me out and field Yukino."

Chie paused for a moment before giving her final answer.

"No."

"Captain Harada," Natsuki said with her jaw tightened.

"I'll field her in place of me. You think you know what's going on out there, get her through it. Get your ass on the field Kikukawa. Let's see what you can do."

Natsuki looked at their Coach for further argument but all she received was a shrug and smile from Sakomizu.

"You heard your Captain Kuga, get this done. And you, enthusiastic cheerleader get your ass back over there to where the jumping girls are."

"Yeah Haruka," Natsuki said to the girl with an uncharacteristic wink. "Semi-date with Yukino later."

--

At the referee's whistle to signal the end of the break, Alyssa watched her sister lead Yukino onto the field as they were all welcomed with loud cheers from the cheer squad.

"No wonder the blonde has certain feelings for that mousy girl," the young blonde observed aloud. "Kikukawa has guts."

--

As they reached the field Natsuki made a beeline for Nao before placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Nao," Natsuki began.

"Relax pup, I got this," the redhead replied as she threw a smirk over her shoulder. "I'll get you the ending you want, just be there when I need you pup."

Natsuki nodded and kicked the ball to Nao as soon as she gained possession of it.

Nao looked over at Yukino and gave the girl her best smile.

"That's your cue Yukino, lets go!"

--

At the prompt, Yukino skilfully takes Nao past the defenders, causing the other team to panic as their perfect formation falls prey to Yukino's perfectly analytical mind.

In a last ditch effort to protect their goal, the other team's captain calls for his team to swarm Nao and Yukino.

Natsuki who took to running up the wing while keeping her eye on how their attack was playing out found herself repeating a sort of mantra in her mind.

"Play in the hole Yukino... come on you can do this come on come on..."

Closeby, a certain blonde was also repeating things to the extent that they could be considered a prayer of her own, although hers was to be considered more than a little violent.

"Tear that defence to shreds!!! Kill them all Yukino! Kill them all!," Haruka repeated as she jumped up and down, her excitement matched by nearly all members of the cheerleading squad.

"Ara Haruka-san seems excited today doesn't she," Shizuru observed aloud.

"I agree," Mai said as she nodded her head.

"I wonder what could possibly have gotten her all riled up?," Shizuru continued leading Haruka to release and exasperated sigh.

"Quiet bubuzuke, we have a game to cheer!"

"Suzushiro-san certainly has a way with words."

"Oh shut up Fujino."

--

_**Meanwhile on the field...**_

Yukino and Nao had all but left the members of the other team in the dust, breathing hard Yukino managed to release a final command to her redheaded counterpart.

"Pass to Kuga-san," she said between breaths as hurriedly as she could.

"Run up Yukino..." Nao said as she measured the perfect shot to Natsuki.

"What?," the mousy girl asked as she saw members of the other team scrambling towards them.

"Run up!," Nao screamed as she kicked to Natsuki.

Yukino dashes away from the remaining defenders until all but the goal keeper stand behind her, she reaches Natsuki who had kept control of the ball coming from Nao.

At the same second Natsuki deftly passes the ball and delivers it right at Yukino's feet.

--

Two seconds tick by as Yukino looks at Haruka while making rapid calculations in her head.

"Judging from my calculations of this keeper's last few movements he is inclined to stay a little closer to one side of the net... his weakness is that particular leg therefore if he jumps for the other side his reach will be hindered..."

Natsuki felt the light sheen of sweat gracing her forehead as she stared at Yukino's movements as if the girl was in slow motion.

Unbeknownst to her, a honey haired girl was holding her breath as she stared at determination and hope etched on Natsuki's features.

Beside Shizuru, Haruka had once again taken to outwardly screaming in the name of cheer.

"Read him like a book Yukino! Rip his spine out! God I feel exhilarated!," Haruka screamed.

"Really 'cos you're actually making me feel a little afraid," Mai said from beside the blonde.

"Come on come on come on," Natsuki's mantra continued until the sound of boot making contact with ball quietened all other sounds on the field...

Seconds after that when the silence was interrupted by the sound of the ball pushing the net to it's limits and the sound of the referee's whistle blowing the game to an end soon after that, Yukino fell to her knees.

Tears framed her bright eyes as the cheer squad and spectators of the game rushed in to congratulate her.

--

Natsuki looked on from the sideline as Chie made her way to her.

"You know when most people come rushing out to join sports clubs to try and impress girls, most of them want to score the goals," the Captain stated aloud.

Natsuki shrugged.

"I guess I'm kind of a screw up huh?," she replied with a sheepish smile. "Can't even get that right."

"Hmm I dunno Kuga, you certainly seem to be doing something right," Chie replied with a smile of her own.

"What do you mean by that?," Natsuki asked with slightly raised eyebrows.

This time it was Chie who shrugged.

"When most cheerleaders are looking for impressive goals you'd think they'd keep their eye on the ball right?"

"Yeah," Natsuki replied slowly.

"Well, Miss Fujino's eyes?," Chie started. "... they were no where near the ball," she finished as she made to walk away with a wink. "Good job today Natsuki. Glad to have you aboard."

"Hey Chie," Natsuki called out after the girl prompting her to pause and turn.

"Hmm?"

"Talks like this? That's why you're the captain," Natsuki said with a grin.

Chie scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell anyone alright? Ruins my "just good looks" rep."

--

Just as Chie walked away Natsuki caught a flash of red travel past her.

"Oi Nao, where you going?," she asked the girl.

"Ah you know me pup, I gotta go seal the deal. But damn that was some exciting first game! Being the good guy feels pretty good sometimes huh?"

"Yeah well I'll be back to skipping class and looking generally like a delinquent tomorrow," Natsuki replied.

Nao answered her with a shrug.

"Oh well... they say some girls are into that," Nao said with a smirk before heading over to the changing rooms where Yukino was still yet to exit.

"Oi! Kikukawa get your ass out here!," the redhead yelled until she caught sight of the mousy girl making her way out of the changing rooms. "Those were some insane moves you showed out there!! You're gonna stick around right? Come on Kikukawa the team can't lose you now!"

Attracted by Nao's yelling, Mai, Alyssa and Miyu had also made her way to the changing rooms.

"Yukino! That was amazing! I didn't know how awesome you were," Mai said sincerely.

"I was rather impressed with the way you found every possible weakness you could find in their defences," Alyssa said.

Noticing her friend beside her were holding unusual objects for her, Alyssa raised her eyebrows.

"Miyu?," she questioned.

"Kikukawa-san," Miyu started. "We have come to receive your name tagged on these square pieces of paper."

Nao laughed.

"Signature?," the redhead asked. "I want one too!"

Yukino nodded shyly and complied. Looking up she was surprised to find many of their school spectators still hanging around, thankful to her that they were able to see an exciting win for their team.

Alyssa turned away from the field with a smile on her face.

'Guts indeed,' she thought to herself.

---

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

--

"Hmm, where's that crazy blonde cheerleader," Nao wondered aloud. "Figured she'd be the most excited person around."

"Umm, Haruka?" Yukino started. "I... think she is."

At that moment, the blonde in question came into view holding something everyone knew she did not need the assistance of.

"Who the hell would give that roaring lion a mega phone?," Nao asked aloud, voicing the question everyone else in the vicinity held inside.

--

"Listen up all you people! In celebration of Yukino's amazing winning goal, I Haruka Suzushiro have decided to hold a party in her honour! Since I seem to be incredibly happy at this point in time, I'm inviting all of you! Even the people I don't like!"

"Fujino-san was right," Mai said with a sheepish look on her face. "Haruka really does have a way with words."

"Speaking of Fujino-san...," Nao began as invisible horns sprouted from her head. "She seems to be suspiciously absent at this point in time, along with a certain Kuga Natsuki. Wherever could they be?"

"Oh Natsuki?," Yukino asked, the use of first names not lost on Nao and Mai who smiled at the girl. "She was still getting changed. I also walked past Fujino-san on my way out of the changing rooms."

"Greetings people!"

"Captain Harada, where did you come from?"

"I sensed sneaky things being planned so I wandered over."

"Natsuki and Fujino are apparently alone in the changing rooms, what do you think they're up to?," Nao asked with a wink.

"Maybe we should wander over to see for ourselves?," Chie offered with a wink of her own.

"I don't know you guys... maybe we should just give them their privacy," Mai said.

"Are you kidding me?," Nao asked incredulously prompting Mai to give a small laugh.

"Of course I am!," Mai replied. "Come on lets go find them!"

Before the group could wander off however, Haruka showed up just to pull Yukino away from the sneakily planning trio.

"What was I thinking, leaving Yukino alone with you people."

"Haruka! That hurts me," Nao said as she placed both hands on her heart.

"Whatever. Anyway unlike you people, I actually want the bubuzuke to end up with Kuga. Hopefully the union will keep them both out my hair. SO none, of, you are to go ruining things by sneaking around them. Alright?!"

The Nao, Chie, Mai trio sighed and nodded.

"Yes Haruka," they replied.

"Good. Now to my house! There are party plans to set into motion! Ahahahahah!"

"Tch. Damn that Natsuki," Nao said as the group trudged off behind Haruka. "She gets to escape our sneakiness _and_ Haruka's roaring."

--

The girl in question, had at that moment just finished her shower and was changing into fresh clothes.

'What did Chie mean when she said Shizuru wasn't looking at the ball that whole time?,' Natsuki wondered to herself. 'What else could she have been looking at? There isn't someone on the team she has her eye on right?'

Little did she know however that a certain honey haired girl was standing just outside the changing rooms wondering similar things.

'Did Captain Harada actually mean that she initiated the group jog for Natsuki's sake? Who exactly was it that Natsuki wished to spend time with? Could there be someone in the squad Natsuki is interested in?'

The two heaved loud sighs as both Natsuki and Shizuru attempted to keep frowns off their faces.

--

Shizuru decided at that point to go in to see if Natsuki was alright, she was after all taking an extraordinarily long time to exit the changing rooms. At least that was what she told herself.

In truth Shizuru knew full well that she did not at all like the idea of Natsuki being interested in anyone else except her and she truly intended on intercepting the girl should she be en route to go and meet up with the competition.

As soon as the word 'competition' ran through her head, Shizuru once again had to fight the frown off her face and she quickened her steps towards Natsuki.

However as Shizuru turned the corner, she found herself face to face with the girl on her mind.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said in a surprised fashion, mentally checking herself over. "What are you doing here?" 'Man I hope I don't look like a douche right now,' she added in her head.

"I came to..." '_make sure no one else is with you'_ ... congratulate Natsuki on her first win," Shizuru replied, the silent parts of her sentence making her inwardly wince. 'Oh Natsuki, what is it that you're doing to me? I'm acting like a love sick pup...'

"Oh, it wasn't my win. It was Yukino's," Natsuki declared brightening up at the happy memory.

Shizuru nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Natsuki seems to take good care of her friends."

The younger girl shrugged and offered Shizuru a sheepish smile in return.

"It's not like that really, I just think you should be there for the people who would be there for you," Natsuki replied as Shizuru took her turn to nod back.

"I wonder, would Natsuki be there for me too?"

Their eyes met for a moment and Natsuki took the look in Shizuru's eye as a sign that what had passed had truly been what the girl said it was. Just a passing wonder that Shizuru expected no reply to.

As the older girl turned away to lead them out of the changing rooms however, Shizuru's ear caught an unexpected whisper from the girl behind her.

"I would."

--

When the two had made their way out of the changing rooms, Natsuki stood rocking on her heels for a few moments, wilfully trying to search her brain for something smooth to say to Shizuru.

'Not Nao or Chie smooth though,' Natsuki added in her head. 'Normal people smooth.'

Shizuru looked on at the girl's concentrated expression and fought the urge to move closer to her.

'What could you be thinking about Natsuki?,' she wondered before clearing her throat to regain the girl's attention she presumed she had lost.

Natsuki's head shot up and she gave Shizuru her quizzical look, leaving the older girl wondering which of her expressions was cutest on Natsuki. Giving up when she found all the girl's expressions equally endearing, Shizuru settled for sending a smile to the girl.

"Does Natsuki plan on stopping by at the Suzushiro's toninght?," Shizuru asked.

"Am I going to Haruka's house?," Natsuki asked back. "But wouldn't Haruka be there?"

Shizuru gave a small laugh at Natsuki's reaction and found herself once again having to restrain herself from closing the distance between them and giving the adorable girl a hug.

"Haruka-san is ... quite pleased with the happenings in today's match so she's announced that a little celebration will be taking place at her house this evening."

Natsuki nodded as Shizuru's words echoed in her head.

"So she got overly excited and invited the world to party at her parent's house huh?," Natsuki clarified with a smirk playing on her lips. "I heard megaphone noises from outside while I was showering."

Shizuru nodded and swallowed hard hoping the other girl wouldn't notice what she was picturing right at that moment.

"So are you going?," Natsuki asked when she noticed that Shizuru was the unusually silent one.

"Is that Natsuki asking me for a date?," Shizuru asked with a wink as she brought a smile back on her face.

'Oh my God did she just ask me to ask her out?,' Natsuki thought. 'Ask her out brain, quick ask her out!'

"Ara it seems Natsuki does not want to..."

"Wait wait stupid brain hurry up and ask her out!"

"So she was just waiting for her brain to do so?"

'Oh my God I said that out loud... am I saying this out loud? No I don't think so.' "Man I'm a retard!" 'Ah geez inner voice failed again.'

Natsuki's conversation with herself was interrupted by the giggling Shizuru at her side.

"I for one do not believe in the slightest that Natsuki is a retard," the older girl said before boldly looping an arm in Natsuki's.

"Umm Shizuru?," the blue haired girl questioned aloud as her cheeks turned pink at the touch.

The girl in question just turned her head to the side and looked at Natsuki with a small smile playing on her face.

"Shi-zuru?," Natsuki asked again.

"I'm waiting for Natsuki to escort me to her vehicle so we can head over to the Suzushiro's," the girl replied whilst wearing a sincere smile.

However, upon seeing Natsuki's hesitation, Shizuru sighed a silent, disappointed sigh and was about to let go of the other girl's arm when Natsuki spoke.

"Umm are you sure you don't want me to change first? I'm not really dressed for a party... and umm I don't have a car..."

Happy she did not have to let go of Natsuki's arm, Shizuru unconsiosly tightened her hold on it.

"Even if we have to walk, I would be glad to accompany Natsuki to the Suzushiro estate."

Natsuki looked down at the ground as she tried to suppress the elated smile that was threatening to break onto her face.

"... I never said we had to walk..."

--

"Ah good you two arrived. Together. While standing in close proximity. Ok I'm not going to ask. And thank you by the way Kuga for riding in with your princess on a screaming beast and destroying the ambiance of my neighbourhood."

"Kuuugaaaaaa cool bike maaan! Wicked cooool!," a young man standing nearby said, not without giving Natsuki both thumbs up.

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I retract my previous statement Kuga, the ambiance was ruined long before you came. I seem to have invited the entire school."

"We just met outside! It was a coincidence," Natsuki defended quickly as Shizuru smiled inwardly that the younger girl did not correct Haruka's reference to her as Natsuki's princess.

"Look I said I wasn't going to ask, stop guiltily sputtering in my doorway!," the blonde replied. "Right Kuga, Fujino here's a list of things I need taken out of the store room."

Haruka then frowned as she seemingly lost the attention of both girls standing before her.

'_Kuga-Fujino,' _both Natsuki and Shizuru thought simultaneously.

"Excuse me? What's with the ridiculously sudden yet unexplained blushing taking place before me?," Haruka asked. "Stop that at once and look at my list instead!"

Breaking out of their reverie, Shizuru and Natsuki reach for Haruka's list and hold it in between them.

"Well don't just stand there!," the blonde huffed. "Go get the stuff!"

"Why do I have to do it don't you have staff?," Natsuki whined uncharacteristically causing Haruka to scoff at her.

"Please, showing up here and acting like a guest just do as I say!"

"Fine!"

--

"Haruka seems to have taken a liking to you," Shizuru observed aloud as she and Natsuki walked off in search of the store room.

"Uh huh. And she shows this through errands and yelling," Natsuki asked in a tounge-in-cheek fashion.

Shizuru shrugs before replying in the same tone.

"That's how she bonds," she said with a wink. "Haruka would never order around people she doesn't care about."

"What a weirdo... anyway I wish she'd given us a map or something, I feel like I'm getting us totally lost. Hey here.. have we been through this door before?," Natsuki asked before opening the door in question and stepping through it.

"No I don't believe we have," Shizuru replied as she followed the other girl into the darkened space.

The two fumbled for a light switch on either side of the door before hearing it click closed behind them.

"Ok this is not the store room is it?," Natsuki asked, wincing at the sound of the click.

"No I don't believe it is," Shizuru replied as she planted a similar expression on her features.

When Natsuki finally found the light switch, her jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"Shizuru... this is the closet isn't it?"

"Yes I believe so."

'Oh my God we're stuck in Haruka's closet!! What the hell are we gonna do?! Shit I'm totally freaking out right now!,' Natsuki thought in her head before thinking to add something aloud to Shizuru.

"Don't worry Shizuru, I'm sure someone's gonna come to find us," Natsuki said before running back into the safety of her psyche. 'Who the hell am I kidding?! Aaaargh freaking outtttt!

"I mean my idiot friends _better_ be at least looking for us by the end of the night!"

--

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So have you guys seen Natsuki?," Mai inquired of Chie and Nao who were already in the party mood.

"Nope," Nao replied simply.

"Probably happily monopolizing the time of a certain pretty faced cheerleader," Chie said with a smile.

"Oh well, as long as she's having fun," Mai replied with a smile of her own.

"Anyway seen the booze?," Nao asked.

"Yup," Chie replied with a grin.

"Let's get to it then!"

--

_**In the closet...**_

Natsuki was still sweat dropping all over the place while Shizuru was trying to think of ways that didn't involve taking the girl into her arms to comfort her.

Little did she know that the only reason Natsuki was panicking at all was because she felt she should at least be dependable enough to be able to comfort Shizuru.

"My friends... are Nao and Mai so they're probably partying right now and the chances they've forgotten my name are high but don't worry! I'm sure some normal people out there will realise we're missing and come to find us," Natsuki said as she sank to the ground.

Shizuru nods slowly as she too decides to sit on the ground cross legged, mimicking Natsuki's position.

"There aren't actually any normal people that go to our school are there?," the younger girl asked prompting Shizuru to laugh a little while shaking her head.

"Well we can always rely on Haruka right?," Natsuki hoped aloud.

--

"Useless bubuzuke and Kuga... had to send actual servants to bring out the supplies. I bet they're canoodling right now!"

--

Natsuki sighed feeling guilty that she managed to lead Shizuru into such a ridiculous situation. Giving her head a light shake she decided to at least try and alleviate some of the boredom she was sure Shizuru was feeling at that moment.

"Hey Shizuru? Well umm shall we maybe play a game while we're in here?," the younger girl offered.

"A game? If Natsuki wishes, what game did Natsuki have in mind?," Shizuru asked, happy that the girl wasn't too nervous to talk to her.

In truth she did not even mind the predicament they were in and if she was to be truly honest with herself, Shizuru would find that she was mostly pleased with the fact that Natsuki was not with any other person except her that point in time.

"Umm, what game do people usually play in situations like this?," Natsuki wondered aloud. "Seven minutes in..."

Natsuki stopped her sentence just as she was about to finish the name of the game.

"... heaven?," Shizuru finished for her as they both blushed.

'Ok that ladies and gentlemen is why I do _not _think aloud,' Natsuki thought, this time successfully in her head.

A little silence then followed...

"Natsuki?," Shizuru said in order to break it.

"Yes hi," the younger girl replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry I went silent really quickly but I suddenly didn't trust myself to continue with the talking."

Shizuru gives a small laugh and playfully elbows Natsuki's arm which was in close proximity as the girl continued to explain unnecessarily.

"It's like I always blame Nao for saying stuff that makes me turn red but come on when she's not around I just continue with the being embarrassing all on my own?"

Shizuru continued with her soft laugher which prompted Natsuki to be the one to send her a playful elbow which just caused the girl to giggle more.

"Oi Shizuruuuu, quit laughing at me," Natsuki said cutely.

"I'm sorry but Natsuki is," Shizuru began before finishing the sentence in her head '... too adorable...'

"Natsuki is a loser?," the younger girl prompted.

"Natsuki is a very fun person to be around."

"Hmm Shizuru is a liar."

"Shizuru is not a liar when she is with Natsuki," the older girl replied softly.

--

Since Natsuki let this statement be answered with nothing but silence, Shizuru found herself rather worried when the girl stood up from her sitting position.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm? Oh it doesn't look like there's a rescue party coming for us so... I'm just gonna make us comfy ok?"

"Ok," Shizuru answered unsure of what Natsuki actually meant.

When she found out, Shizuru found herself smiling once again at the other girl's antics.

"Luckily for us Haruka's parents are big with the big closets," Natsuki said with a wink as she started pulling large thick coats off their hangers and laying them on the floor. "I mean Haruka's probably gonna kill me for this but hey, she was probably gonna kill me anyway right?"

"Natsuki is such a rebel," Shizuru replied in a teasing tone.

"Oi... I'm just trying to make sure you're comfortable Miss Fujino no need for the teasing."

"Oh I disagree Miss Kuga," Shizuru replied. "There is always need for teasing."

"Yeah yeah, ok Shizuru you can lay down and get comfy now. I put that big fluffy coat there so we can use it for a pillow."

"Only if Natsuki takes responsibility."

"I will I will," the younger girl replied easily. "I already said my head's the one Haruka's gonna cut off when she sees what I did with these coats."

"I didn't mean that Natsuki," Shizuru said as she waited for Natsuki to lay down beside her, smiling broadly when the girl did so. "Natsuki asked me to lay with her in the dark so... I meant responsibility for the baby..."

"Shizuru!," Natsuki sputtered as she tried to get up but failed due to the cramped space and the tiny fact that Shizuru was hanging onto her arm.

The tomato faced girl then engaged in some aimless flailing of her legs and other arm as Shizuru took the opportunity to tease her further...

"Mou Natsuki plays so rough for our first time! She's supposed to be playing nicely!"

"Shizuruuuu!!!," Natsuki managed to get out before adding some other thoughts in her head...

'I didn't realise Shizuru had this side to her at all, I mean I always thought she was gorgeous and perfect but I don't quite know what to make of this girl clinging to my arm right now...'

"What will our baby have to say about this when she grows old enough for us to tell her the story?"

"What?! Stop being silly Shizuru I don't think we'll ever tell our child this story!" 'Oh my God I just admitted to the possible existence of a future child!'

"Ara, so Natsuki is thinking of having children with me. I'm so happy!"

"Gaaaahhh..." 'Oh God she realised that I just admitted to the possible existence of a future child!'

"Natsuki is so fun to tease I couldn't help it."

--

* * *

AN~ Quick updates as thanks for reviews, they are really appreciated xD

* * *

_AN Re:_

**XxAzn HomiexX** - Glad you enjoyed the 'game' chapter, I was a bit worried as to how it was gonna turn out xD;; I hope you enjoyed the Shiznat in this one!

**kikyo4ever -**I love them together too of course so I'm working on it ;D

**lola - **thank you for the review, I hope the following chapters don't disappoint!

--

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

--

_**The following morning...**_

"Yo," a sleepy redhead said in greeting as she shuffled into class and deposited herself onto Mai's desk with a thud.

"Morning Nao," Mai replied with a little wave. "Romeo not with you?"

Nao shrugged before picking Mai's water bottle of the girl's desk and holding the cold thing to her head.

"Out for the count I'm afraid. I have no idea where she ended up last night."

"To be honest I have no idea where _I _ended up last night," Mai replied with a sheepish grin.

"Ugh. At least you woke up in your bed right?," Nao asked with her eyes closed. "This morning I woke up in some old lady's back yard covered in leaves. Have you ever slept in leaves Mai? It sounds comfortable but it's not. It's not Mai. It's leaves."

"Hmm so leaves and hickeys for you this morning huh."

"That's right. Leaves and also hickeys. Wait what the hell?! Who the hell gave me hickeys?!"

"I have no idea. There was much drinking last night and not so much of the remembering this morning. Can you not warm my drink bottle on your head so much? I have to drink that later you know..."

Unfortunately, Nao was too busy sputtering out annoyed statements to be able to focus on what Mai was actually saying.

"They better have been good looking dammit. Average people cannot leave hickeys," Nao said.

"Average people are afraid of you," Mai replied. "In all seriousness, you're like the school heartbreaker..."

"Good, carry on with the making me feel better!"

"I can't even tell when you're being sarcastic anymore Nao."

"Neither can I. Anyway apparently we're not the only ones that had interesting nights last night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Captain Harada called me this morning to ask if I knew where her shirt was."

The two looked at each other before sharing a laugh.

"Her shirt huh?"

"Uh huh. I have no idea what she went home in..."

"Don't you mean who?"

"You sure you didn't do anything perverted last night Tokiha?"

"Positive, as far as I can remember I spent most of the night with you."

--

_**At the Suzushiro Estate...**_

A young blonde was just about to make her way out of her house and to school...

"Hold on Yukino let me get my coat," Haruka said as she opened her closet door.

Upon seeing the contents of said closet, Haruka quickly closed the door, blinked a few times and then opened it again only to have her eyes widen at the sight.

" What the hell are you people doing in my closet?," she roared at it's inhabitants.

"Ugh Haruka stop yelling," a sleepy Natsuki answered as she snuggled into her 'pillow' for the night.

"What did you people do to all the coats in my closet?!"

"Haruka calm down nothing weird happened ...," the same sleepy voice answered.

"Excuse me? Nothing weird happened? Calm down? Kuga, your _head_ is on the bubuzuke!"

Natsuki rubbed her eyes and stretched out prompting Shizuru to make crooning noises while placing her hand in Natsuki's hair while giggling.

'Natsuki is so cute in the mornings,' Shizuru thought.

"Haruka what are you talking about?"

"Kuga! Survey the situation!," Haruka yelled as she fought the urge to smack the still sleepy girl.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows before finally turning her head. Seeing that her 'pillow' was actually Shizuru's lap the girl had a few complex sentences flash through her brain.

'Omgwtf?!,' Natsuki thought.

--

"Now that intense fear and nerves has _finally _woken you up Kuga... what the hell are you people doing in my closet?! God dammit I can't believe I just asked that again even though I already told myself I didn't want to know. Curse the unnecessary excitement of this situation!"

"Stop yelling! It's early in the morning and my head... feels oddly fantastic and is it our fault your closet has no door from the inside?," Natsuki asked as she lifeted her head off Shizuru causing the girl to inwardly pout.

"Is it my fault you people are freakish enough to hide in people's closets?!," Haruka countered.

"Hey! Hiding was not what we were doing..."

"Oh my God Kuga shut up I did not need that visual so early in the morning."

"Is it our fault the door closes all on it's own?!"

"Is it my fault you can't even find a room with a bed?!"

"Don't derail the conversation Haruka."

"This conversation was derailed when you were born and then years later, you decided to sleep in my closet! Your _head _ and God knows what else was _on_ the _bubuzuke_!!"

"There's a reasonable explanation for this Haruka," Shizuru said calmly as Natsuki turned several shades of red before her eyes.

The blonde before them merely huffed.

"If I was stuck in a closet for the entire night I'm sure I would have managed to come up with a few dozen reasonable explanations too!"

Before she could get out other interestingly accusing statements and before Natsuki could even turn the next shade of red, a soft voice calling down from Haruka's room interrupted them.

"Haruka can I borrow a coat?," Yukino asked shyly. "I didn't bring one last night."

Natsuki blinked up at Haruka while Shizuru broke into her 'Ara' pose.

Haruka swallowed hard before taking a decisive deep breath.

"Don't say a word," she half growled half pleaded to the two still sitting in the closet.

"Wasn't planning to Haruka," Natsuki replied as she stood before helping Shizuru up. "And by the way, Shizuru and I very much enjoyed sleeping in separate guest rooms last night. Your house was lovely."

Haruka nodded quickly.

"Don't mention it. And also, get out."

--

"There's no need to be so angry Haruka," Shizuru said as she fixed herself up. "Natsuki said that she would take complete responsibility for asking me to lay down with her last night, I'm sure Kikukawa-san would gladly bear the same responsibility for your time together last night..."

Natsuki and Haruka looked at each other before yelling out simultaneously.

"Shizuru!"

"Bubuzuke!"

"Ara I'm so popular this morning. I should take to sleeping with Natsuki more often."

"Whatever just do it in someone else's closet! Dammit Kuga you are into some weird things."

Natsuki's jaw dropped.

"Hey! I don't have a closet fetish!"

"Yeah yeah tell that to my coats!"

--

As they were already late to class, Shizuru and Natsuki opted just to head to the school on Natsuki's motorbike while Haruka and Yukino took Haruka's car.

--

_**In Midori-sensei's class...**_

"Right people welcome to class," the teacher said as she stood up at the front of the room. "Sit down, don't talk. Don't talk or I'll kill you all!"

Nao raised her head from Mai's drink bottle and threw a smirk at her teacher.

"Tough night Midori?"

"Go spout understatements elsewhere Yuuki. And get off that desk would you. And give me Tokiha's drink bottle, my head needs it more than yours."

"Hey," Mai protested weakly as Nao continued.

"Hmm so great night, tough morning huh. I've been there. Heck I think I'm still there," Nao said before she had to swerve to avoid the piece of chalk Midori had just hurled in her direction.

"And so are you... I'll take that as a shut up."

--

"Listen kids," Midori began again as soon as she had re-armed herself with chalk and was sure Nao would return to nursing her head.

"Regular programming is cancelled today due to a slight rescheduling. Apparently I wasn't the only one partying last night and the school nurse decided to teach you people a lesson. Seriously what were you thinking. In my day when we partied we didn't hold school wide events! You spoilt brats..."

Most of the class, also present at Haruka's party stared guiltily at their teacher as Midori continued her rant.

"And those of you in the soccer team and or the cheer leading squad, this little talk goes double for you, canoodling on school grounds... on the field of all places... at least do it in a secluded area of the library where only the nerds can see and or envy you. Geez."

"Is she still talking?," Mai asked her friend.

"I don't know Mai, I tuned out way before she started," Nao replied.

"If she brings out bananas I'm going to kill myself. Just putting that out there. I do not need that kind of scare training," Mai said, making Midori sigh at the front of the class.

"Oi! I can hear you people! I have good hearing which is why you should talk less around me and also why Yuuki is always in detention!"

Nao threw another smirk over as Midori contemplated throwing the chalk.

"Midori-sensei always says my name really loudly in class, do you think she's into me?"

Midori throws the chalk...

"Are you really going to punish us with bananas?," Mai asked as she used a hand to pet the whining Nao on the head.

"Close but no... geez stop tearing up Tokiha! I'll deal with that little comment later Yuuki. Now partner up, wander over to me and collect yourself an egg."

"A what?"

"An egg! Making me repeat myself is also a good way of getting yourself killed today! Now hurry up!"

The members of the class gave each other confused looks before slowly partnering up and doing as their teacher asked them.

One look at their fallen comrade Nao who still had her head on the desk told them one thing and one thing only. Midori had a good throwing arm.

"All partnered up now?," the teacher asked without waiting for an answer. "Good! Congratulations party people. You've all become parents for the week. Aren't you glad?"

The class blinks at her.

"Here are the rules; Do not throw your eggs at things, Do not eat your eggs, Do not trade eggs with other people, Do not try and trick me into thinking you took care of your egg by replacing it with a new one even though you didn't follow the previous rules! I signed all eggs at the bottom so no sneaky wrecking and or swapping of the eggs! Any questions?"

Nao raises her hand.

"Put your hand down Yuuki!"

Nao puts her hand down.

"At the end of the week, return with your eggs to class along with a detailed report on what life skills you learned and a diary of your time with your egg. That is all. Go away now."

--

At that moment, a certain ruffled looking blue haired girl entered the class room.

"Midori, I'm really really sorry I'm late but I have a reason! Ok I can't tell you but don't give me detention!"

'Kuga with Fujino?,' the teacher thought with raised eyebrows.

"Good morning Midori-sensei," Shizuru said, her melodic voice entering the class room making Natsuki take a double take and gape at her.

"Good morning Kuga and partner. Please choose yourselves an egg."

"Partner? Shizuru?," Natsuki sputtered. 'I thought she went to her class,' she added in her head.

"Yeah well, there's a better than average looking school girl following you around. Odd that you didn't notice, most of your class seems to be aware of the fact."

"Woo hoo go Kuga!," Nao said with a smirk.

"You dog Natsuki!," Mai added with a wink.

--

"Quiet down excited friends sitting at the back. And oi the rest of quit creating a murderous aura. You at the back, put that hit list away. Put it away, hey I said away! ... oi don't add me to it! You remind me of that octopus child... Fujino, take the egg, take Kuga, raise them both. Thank you."

"Of course sensei," Shizuru replied with a polite bow. "I would be glad to."

"Shizuru don't take that egg," Natsuki said to the girl, placing her hand on Shizuru's to stop it grasping what Midori offered out to her.

The motion, caught by everyone in the class caused Nao and Mai to smirk at each other, Midori to roll her eyes and members of the Shizuru and or Natsuki fanclub to start adding names to their hit lists.

"Does Natsuki dislike our egg?," Shizuru inquired with a pout.

"Shizuru that's not what I'm saying to you right now."

"Natsuki said she would take responsibility for last night!," Shizuru replied while adding crocodile tears to the statement.

"Can I get a woot woot?!," Nao yelled as she sprang up in her seat at Shizuru's 'revelation.'

"Oh my God Natsuki! That's so insane!," Mai piped up.

--

"What happened? What happened?," a new voice said as she poked her head through the door. "Harada Chie, gossip enthusiast at your service. What're we watching?"

"Harada?! You're not even in this class!," Midori yelled out. "Is that Senoh with you? Aoi you _are _in this class, get your butt in here!"

"Kuga slept with Fujino!," Nao said causing half the class to faint, a quarter of the class to tear up and the other quarter to aww.

"Wait I didn't...," Natsuki sputtered. "Ok I did but..."

"Well well Kuga," Chie said as she walked into the class completely and took Natsuki's before kissing it and dropping to one knee. "Teach me my master!"

Shizuru smiled to herself before starting to sniff.

"Natsuki said she was going to take responsibility but now ... now... now she's letting other girls kiss her right in front of me!"

"Shizuru stop crying I'll take responsibility!," Natsuki said as she smacked Chie away making the girl laugh playfully before sneaking out of the class with Aoi in tow.

"Don't think I didn't see that Harada," Midori called after them. "I hope you know you're doing detention for her later on. Take responsibility like Kuga here."

--

'Everything's suddenly gone insane,' Natsuki thought as she narrowed her eyes at Nao. 'I bet it's her fault.'

"Good now what would you like to name our egg?," Shizuru asked as she painted a patient expression on her face.

"Our what?"

Midori sighed exasperatedly.

"Kuga, why are you such a high maintenance student?! Well as you can see your classmates are nicely partnered up and there's no one left for you. Luckily you brought your own. Now egg up and go away my head is killing me!"

--

"Ara it seems Natsuki and I have become parents of an egg!," Shizuru said gleefully as she held the object lovingly in one hand and Natsuki's arm in the other.

"Go away Fujino!," Midori said. "I don't care how long you people stand there I'm not marrying you two together or anything so just raise the damn egg!"

Youko took that moment to poke her head in the door.

"Midori I gave you the handbook for this exercise this morning," the other teacher began. "Are you teaching the kids incorrect life-skills?"

"Youko did you do the alcohol pouring last night?," Midori countered.

"I'll be in the infirmary if anyone needs me," was the curt reply.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

--

The rest of the class went on without incident as Midori kicked everyone out and told them to go frolick on the field except that time to _not_ get caught by Sakomizu.

--

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

--

_**After School...**_

"What are you gonna name your egg?," Nao asked Natsuki as the pair waited for Mai.

"I refuse to have this conversation with you Nao," Natsuki replied.

"I named our egg Egggyy. With three 'g's and two 'y's. So when people pronounce it right it's like they're saying it with an accent."

"You named our egg something stupid without me? How could you do that?!," Mai asked as she wandered over, delivering a smack on Nao's arm.

"I'm sorry Mai, I wasn't aware you had a choice in the matter. I carried this egg for nine whole minutes while you went to collect books from your locker."

"I'm trying to get a proper education in order to be able to properly provide for our egg!"

"How can you guys be my best friends?," Natsuki deadpanned. "Seriously how did that happen?"

--

"Hey guys," Chie said as she sneaked over while looking over her shoulder.

"What's up Captain," Nao greeted, throwing a salute at the girl. "I see you're well this morning with that nervous expression and shifty eyes. Trouble in paradise?"

"Umm... you could say that," Chie replied with a sheepish smile.

"Harada! What are you doing over there with multiple eggs! I never said anything about multiple eggs!," Midori said as she smacked the Coach next to her.

"Oww!"

"Damn you Sakomizu, failing to teach the Captain of your team about being monogamous when engaging in egg raising activities."

On the other side of the Coach another brunette was standing close just so she could also smack him on the head.

"Oww!," he repeated.

"So its _your_ fault Sakomizu-sensei! How could you!," the girl said before storming away.

"Senoh? I'm not even the teacher for _any _of your classes! That really hurt!," Sakomizu said before he was dragged off to the fields by Midori.

--

"Chie? Don't think I don't see you standing over there!," Aoi called from nearby. "Now tell me why you have so many eggs!"

Chie sweat dropped before shrugging at her friends.

"Sorry guys, gotta run!," she said before handing something to Nao before running off. "Here you go Nao, present!"

The redhead flashed a grin at Mai and Natsuki causing the former to roll her eyes and the latter to groan.

"Eggyy got an adopted twin!," Nao announced.

"Fine but I'm naming that one," Mai said as she looked at the egg.

"Yes dear," Nao agreed before their second egg naming was interrupted.

"Hi Mai," a slightly annoyed voice said from beside them.

"Aoi hey," Mai replied with a smile.

"Is that from Chie?," Aoi asked while pointing at the second egg.

"Uh yeah it sure is," Mai replied causing Aoi to sigh.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I'll take it back to the irresponsible egg bearing dork."

"Here you go."

Nao nodded as she gave the egg to Aoi and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"They grow up so fast," she said causing Aoi to at least smile a little.

Turning back to the group, the brunette walked back as if she forgot to do something. Stopping just in front of Natsuki she smiled beautifully at the girl before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Umm?," Natsuki questioned.

"I know we're not the closest friends yet Natsuki-san but what you're doing is a beautiful thing!," Aoi said while still smiling. "I hope you and Fujino-san have a very happy life ahead together. Raise the twins well!," she finished before walking off.

"Please someone tell me she was joking," Natsuki said.

"I'm trying to decide which scenario would be funnier," Nao replied with a smirk.

--

"Oh my God you people are carrying around the ridiculous things too," Haruka said as she walked over.

"Haruka? You have eggs too? How'd you end up with them?," Natsuki questioned.

"Yeah I thought only our class was being punished by extreme ways with the extreme weirdness," Nao said.

"Thought wrong," the blonde replied. "I throw one party and the entire school gets stuck with this ridiculously outdated egg raising experiment. Plus I heard Kuga and the bubuzuke got engaged."

"What? Did Aoi tell you that by chance?," Natsuki asked.

"Nope someone else did," Haruka replied.

"Oh you heard that one?," Nao said with a snicker.

"One? What 'one'? How many are there?," Natsuki asked in a rather panicked tone.

" The one I heard was that the Fujino's found out about last night and flew them both to some chapel. I heard they were already married," Nao replied.

"I heard that Natsuki actually got Shizuru pregnant and now they're having twins and moving to Kyoto," added Mai causing the group to stare at her.

"Yeah mine was a little farfetched," she said while nodding. "I did hear it in art class though, you can't really blame me."

--

Natsuki shook her head to try and get the many odd thoughts swimming around in it to calm down. Turning to Haruka, she opted for an attempted change of topic.

"Hey Haruka, why is your egg in a perfect little basket?," she asked.

"Tch, like I'd place my egg in some hoodlum box! These are the formative days you know. These days will determine whether mine and Yukino's egg grows up in the correct way or your way."

"Hey I resent that Haruka, I'm that egg's other mother," Mai said while placing her hands on her hips.

Nao nodded.

"Yeah Haruka. Mai is the half mother of our egg so I'm sure it's at least gonna be able to cook when it grows up."

Haruka blinked at the girl.

"You do know that if it grows up it'll be a chicken right idiot? You know that right? Mai why isn't your partner saying anything?"

"Wait I'm thinking," Nao said. The statement caused Haruka to take a step away from her and Natsuki prepare her 'smacking' arm.

"Mai why are you letting the thinking happen?," Natsuki questioned. "Everyone knows there's a job for every person in the group. Haruka's the yeller. Nao is not the thinker. The rules are quite simple."

"Look Natsuki I don't know what you think is going on here but only you got married because you made Shizuru pregnant. I'm not Nao's wife so I'm not responsible for her when she says the freaky things."

--

"You know I can't even believe I let this conversation take place around me," Natsuki replied causing Nao to smirk once again.

"Natsuki is mothering an egg with Shizuru. She's acting annoyed cos she's happy," the redhead revealed.

"Congratulations Kuga," Haruka said with a sincere nod. "That's some progress at least. I see your egg is dressed in purple."

Natsuki sighed.

"Shizuru said that purple was both a calming and stimulating colour that would be best for egg growth and development."

"So she lied to you so she could dress it up huh?," the blonde asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"What's its name?"

"Sorry Haruka but I already said that I wasn't gonna have this conversation," Natsuki replied.

"It's an unnamed Kuga-Fujino the third," Nao declared with authority.

"Kuga-Fujino? Why is it the third?," Natsuki questioned.

"I included your twins that Shizuru is currently carrying," Nao replied with a straight face.

"I did not make Shizuru pregnant last night."

"When did you do it then?"

"Oh my God Nao shut up."

"Anyway its Kuga-Fujino because Fuga and Kujino sound ridiculously lame," Nao said ignoring the 'shut up' statement and 'shut up' look Natsuki was giving her.

"Nao..."

"Although if you had the twins and wanted them to grow up with horrible childhood memories you could name them Fuga and Kujino Kuga-Fujino."

"Nao why would I want that for my children?"

"Yours and Shizuru's children Natsuki. Don't take all the credit."

"Nao!"

"What is it Kuga-Fujino Natsuki?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what Kuga-Fujino Natsuki?"

"We're not married Nao shut up."

"Ah I hate it when I spread the wrong rumours," Haruka suddenly said.

"You what the rumours?"

"Umm nothing, the redhead named your children something weird," Haruka reminded quickly causing Natsuki to turn back to Nao.

"So your dumb twins would be named Tokiki and Yukiha Tokiha-Yuuki," the blue haired threw back.

"And that is why I'm never marrying Nao like Natsuki married Shizuru," Mai said.

Natsuki sighed.

"No, I didn't marry Shizuru."

"Ara only because Midori-Sensei refused this morning and Natsuki said nothing to argue with her," Shizuru said as she walked up to the group.

--

"Shizuru!," Natsuki said, unsure of why she blushed immediately at the sight of the girl. 'Shizuru is still so gorgeous. I can't believe people are spreading such rumours about us I hope she's not offended...'

Letting her eyes stray to Shizuru's stomach where the girl had her arms crossed Natsuki frowned a little.

"The twins are fine Natsuki, you don't need to look so worried," Shizuru said teasingly as she followed Natsuki's line of vision causing the girl to blush more.

"So you heard those rumours too..." Natsuki said while Shizuru just nodded and gave a small smile to show they did not bother her.

"I hope Natsuki took good care of our egg while I was collecting our things. And that like our twins, she is doing well."

"Shizuru these people are bugging me."

"Hey wait a minute. Shizuru is 'Shizuru' and we're 'these people'?!," Nao asked as she pretended to be offended.

"I don't even know you anymore Kuga-Fujino Natsuki."

"Nao!," Natsuki yelled out as Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's new name.

Nao winked at Shizuru and the girl giggled.

--

"Alright enough weirdness Nao," Natsuki said with finality.

"Fine fine, we have to talk about who's gonna eggsit anyway," Nao replied with a shrug. "Natsuki and I have soccer practice so can you guys do it?"

"What? We have a cheer squad meeting," Mai said while Shizuru and Haruka nodded.

"Look girls, Natsuki and I have to go earn the school trophies! You guys just sit around and gossip all day! The egg-rearing should be done by the cheerleaders," Nao said. "Quick Natsuki, tell them."

"I agree," Natsuki said quietly as she refused to meet Shizuru's eyes.

"Oh do you now?" Shizuru asked amusedly.

"Yes I do," Natsuki said, being prompted to raise her eyes defiantly by Shizuru's tone. "...probably."

"So Natsuki does not want to take care of our egg?"

Nao shook her head at her friend.

"Natsuki we're gonna be running around and stuff if we drop the eggs, they'll die. Do you want that to happen? No, I don't think you do. You don't want the eggs to die Natsuki."

"I don't want our egg to die Shizuru," Natsuki mirrored.

"But Natsuki is just willing to cast our egg aside while she goes and runs around?"

"You're not casting it aside Natsuki you're just suggesting that Shizuru take care of the egg."

"Shizuru I'd really like it if you took care of our egg today."

"But as the head of the cheerleading squad, I have responsibilities to deal with. It would make me very happy if Natsuki could eggsit today."

"Kuga..."

"Natsuki..."

"I'll take care of the egg Shizuru."

--

"God dammit you're whipped," Nao said as she and Natsuki parted ways with the cheerleaders.

"I'm not the only one carrying an egg Nao," Natsuki retorted.

"At least Haruka didn't make us take care of her egg."

"I don't even think she'd let us take care of her egg's basket thing."

--

"Wow that was so impressive!," Mai said to Shizuru as the cheerleaders made their way to the field.

Shizuru smiled at the compliment as Haruka nodded.

"Yeah that wasn't bad. They don't call the bubuzuke Kuga-Fujino Shizuru for nothing."

--

_**Meanwhile...**_

Nao and Natsuki had reached the soccer team and were about to join the others with stretches when the Coach walked over and smacked Chie lightly on the head with a rolled up news paper.

"Captain Harada, do I even want to know why the majority of my team are carrying around eggs to soccer practice?"

Chie shrugged while rubbing the new sore spot.

"Cheerleaders are formidable opponents Coach," she said. "It couldn't be helped."

Sakomizu sighed as he let his eyes graze over the members of his team. Letting them settle on Nao and Natsuki, he heaved a sigh.

"Even you two huh," he said as Nao nodded.

"Kuga-Fujino Shizuru made us do it," the redhead said.

"You have an egg with the head cheerleader?," Sakomizu asked with raised eyebrows.

"Me? No way," Nao denied quickly. "It's Natsuki who married her. Hence the combined double barrel last name. Don't ask her about their twins yet though Natsuki gets angsty."

"Harada I need confirmation of the newly acquired information."

"Sir yes sir," Chie said as she stood and winked at Natsuki. "It seems one of our newest players is indeed mothering an egg slash engaged slash married slash having actual twins with Head Cheerleader Fujino slash Kuga-Fujino."

"Thank you Harada, that was scarily informative as always."

"All in the name of school activities Coach," Chie replied before sitting down.

" One of these days this school is gonna get sued...," Sakomizu mumbled. "So the rumours are true. Congratulations on your marriage Kuga-Fujino. I hope the twins grow up to be intelligent and healthy."

Natsuki sighs in defeat.

"Alright everyone except Kuga-Fujino get ready for drills. Kuga-Fujino, you go wander over to your wife and tell her to stop jumping around like that. It can't be good for the twins."

--


	10. Chapter 10

As always, my thanks go out to the reviewers out there. Glad you guys are taking the time to send over some comments :) They're appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

--

Sighing, Natsuki wandered over to the cheerleading squad under plenty of glares from her spectators.

When she reached Shizuru, the girl who had been taking the squad through drills stopped completely so she could welcome the dark haired younger girl.

"Ara so Natsuki's come over to check on me and the twins?," she asked causing Haruka to roll her eyes before taking control of the drills.

"Shizuru!," Natsuki said with a blush.

"Is Natsuki making sure that the twins know one of their mother's names?"

"Mouu..."

While Natsuki was busy kicking at the ground, Shizuru took the chance to close the distance between them before taking Natsuki's hand and placing it on her stomach.

"O-oi Shizuru what're you doing?," a panicking Natsuki asked.

"Showing Natsuki that her family is safe," Shizuru replied with a smile as she watched Natsuki's face change colour.

Haruka, who was still watching from closeby was displeased with the situation.

"Bubuzuke what are you doing over there. Don't kill Kuga so early in the relationship please."

"Hmm?," Shizuru replied idly as she rubbed Natsuki's hand on her stomach subtly so only the younger girl knew what was going on.

Unable to take much more of the excessive amounts of blood rushing to her head, Natsuki's body took the only action available to her.

"Ugghh... ," she managed to get out before the world around her went dark.

"Natsuki!," Mai yells before running over, catching the attention of Chie and Nao.

"Fujino what the hell did I just tell you? I said _don't_, what the hell did you hear?!," Haruka said in an annoyed fashion.

"Ara..."

Moments later, Nao and her Captain had Natsuki held between them and smirks plastered on their faces.

"Sorry about that... we'll drag her off now," Nao said as Chie beside her nodded.

"You lovely ladies please continue with your practicing. If you need any help we'll be right over there... looking charmingly at you from across the field."

--

"Was the excessive winking really necessary?," the redhead asked with an eyeroll when the two of them had safely laid Natsuki down on the grass.

"Was the looking at a certain cheerleader really necessary?," Chie countered a smirk.

"Dunno what you're talking about Captain," Nao replied nonchalantly as she stood and dusted herself off.

At her feet, the still groggy Natsuki was waking.

"What happened?," she asked as she rubbed her head forcing laughs out of Chie and Nao.

"Fujino overload," Chie replied simply as Natsuki sighed embarrassedly at the revalation.

"Well I was only doing what Coach told me to. But he should know that she's Head cheerleader and she's got responsibilities..."

"You're the one with responsibilities Kuga," an onlooker mumbled as she walked past.

"Can't believe Kuga got so lucky... Fujino-sama," another said in the same tone.

"Couldn't she even afford an engagement ring?," someone asked.

"I'll kill Kuga if she doesn't take care of the twins!," her friend replied.

--

Natsuki heaved a loud sigh before letting her head fall back on the grass.

"People are judging me! People are basing their judgements on situations that are not real! It's like I woke up today and poof the world is ruled by Nao."

"You're right today was a good day," Nao replied with a nod prompting Natsuki to sigh once more.

"Seems last night was good for you too. Who did the hickeys come from?"

"Don't know."

"Don't know as in don't know or do know but don't want to tell me?," Natsuki asked as she pressed on.

Nao rolled her eyes.

"Has the second option ever existed? Anyway I was totally wasted last night, don't remember a thing."

"Well whatever as long as the other person didn't have rabies or something..."

"She doesn't."

--

At that point a huffing coach was about to wander over to them.

"Hello? New members of the team? Even Harada seems to be here for actual practice today the least you two could do is kick something. Kikukawa show them the drills you devised to teach those two the rules."

"Yes coach," Nao replied as she helped Natsuki off the ground before they wandered over to their Captain.

Nao raised her eyebrows at the girl who was dedicatedly going through Yukino's drills.

Chie shrugged in reply.

"Nothing better to do... Aoi's got a dentist appointment."

--

When soccer practice was over and the team was slowly dispersing to make their individual ways home, a tired Natsuki was unable to escape a feeling not unknown to her.

"Dammit Nao quit poking me you already have my attention. What the hell do you want?"

"About Shizuru...," Nao began.

Natsuki sighs.

"What about her?"

"Well what's with the pseudo closeness?"

"Huh?"

"You say her name like twenty times a conversation but have you actually you know... talked to her?"

"What are you talking about Nao I'm always with her. Everyone thinks we're engaged slash married slash having children. Trust me we've spent time."

"Ok then when's her birthday?"

Natsuki replies with a flustered blank look.

"Favourite subject?," Nao continued.

"Umm..."

"Come on Natsuki, you don't want to just be some fan girl right? Get in there and act like you really care about her."

"Umm I'm sorry who are you and what have you done with my idiot redheaded friend?"

"I replaced her with your wise idiot redheaded friend."

Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Seriously though you should have a real conversation with the girl. You seem to really like her and she doesn't seem to be immune to the Natsuki charm so why not go for it?"

"I can't. Well we did talk when we were stuck in that closet all night but..."

"Wait that was true?"

"You didn't know?"

"I thought Mai made that one up to be honest..."

Natsuki sighs.

"No that's all true. Stuck in a closet with her all night."

Nao raises an eyebrow.

"Umm you didn't actually make her pregnant did you?"

"Oh shut up Nao nothing like that happened."

"Really? Are you sure Natsuki 'cos aunt Nao is totally ready for a change in her life."

"Ok well first of all Nao, shut the hell up. Second of all after I made a fool out of myself a few dozen times we kinda just drifted off. Then I woke up to Haruka's yelling."

"Hmm aunt Haruka really does need to tone down the anger."

"Closet, sleep, no babies. Get it yet champ?"

--

"Wow for the best rumour to circulate the school this year the truth of that one is kind of anti-climactic."

"Thanks Nao, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I'm good with words."

"So it seems."

"You are not."

"Please keep it coming with the compliments, I'm not yet inclined to find a high place to heave myself off just yet."

"Worry not Natsuki! I've devised a cunning plan!"

"Ok I'm inclined."

"Trust me Natsuki, I got this. So would you like to do it with the support of walkie talkies or should I hide up in a tree or what , your call."

"Do what?"

"Make your loving speech and ask her out on a date!"

"Yeah right! Did you not see me over there like an hour ago with the five minute conversation and consequent passing out?! No Nao. This has bad idea written all over it."

"Look at it this way, if you fail, it'll still be funny for me."

"Sometimes when you try to be supportive I still want to hit you..."

"You know what I think..."

"I told you not to do that around me!"

"Well fortunately for you Natsuki it seems you've reached the safety of your house. Feel free to flee from the truth!"

"Quit soccer and join drama Nao, honestly they'd accept you with open arms."

"Natsuki could you try and be less mean to me around my egg? I don't want it to grow up disrespecting me."

"Ugh whatever I'm going home... don't follow me!"

--

Upon reaching her house, Natsuki was once again happy to finally be rid of the craziness she'd been bombarded with at school for the entire day.

Unfortunately for the girl, she had a little sister.

"Alyssa... why are you looking at me like that. Why do you have a book on raising children," Natsuki asked as she walked in to find the young blonde waiting for her. "Alyssa?"

"Welcome home nee-chan," Alyssa said as she rose to meet her older sister. "You dumbass!"

"Oww!," Natsuki whined as she was dragged up the stairs. "Alyssa come on let go of my ear! Don't make me drop the egg... not the egg Alyssa the egg is important!"

Finally letting go of Natsuki's ear as they reached the girl's room, Alyssa once again rounded on her sister and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"What's this I hear about you impregnating the head cheerleader?! Couldn't you have waited until I don't know, you had a stable job or a career or never ever?! The least you could have done was married her first!"

"Actually Alyssa the rumours also come with that option..."

"Natsuki onee-chan!"

"Ahh I can't believe you believe those rumours Alyssa we both know that 'impregnating the Head Cheerleader' with both of us being girls is not possible."

"Well it would be just like you to disregard the rules of science for love neechan don't think I don't know you."

"You can't be serious. You really trying to imply I've fallen that hard for her?"

"You're mothering an egg with the girl."

"It's a class assignment."

"Exactly. We both know how seriously you usually take those neechan, don't try to fool yourself. I have no problems with you developing feelings for the head cheerleader don't get me wrong but please make sure it's not just a one night lay down in someone's closet turned into crazed rumours the next day. You deserve better than that and so does she."

"I can't really believe you gave me this talk Alyssa."

"I can't believe you seem to have needed it," Alyssa said as she made to leave the room only to be stopped by Natsuki tossing a pillow at her head.

"Hey... thanks kid."

Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"No problem. By the way I heard what Nao was threatening to name your twins to be. I'll attack her the next time I see her. No one makes fools of my nieces..."

As Alyssa left the room, Natsuki was more than disturbed to discover Nao had left a sticky note message in one of her books.

_Hey pup, getting to know Shizuru plan starts tomorrow. Pick me up before school! Spider out._

--

The following morning, Natsuki found herself standing outside Nao's house repeatedly asking herself why.

"Nao you idiot wake up we're gonna be late!," she yelled out.

"Shut up!," Nao yelled back in a sleepy voice.

"Nao! We're gonna be late!"

"Huh? What? Late for what?"

"School you moron school! We're students remember? Now wake your ass up and get out here!"

"Out where?"

"I'm outside your house you over-sleeping idiot we're gonna be late!"

--

Several moments later after Natsuki had given up with the yelling and Nao had finally sauntered out of her house, the former of the two delivered a smack to the head of the latter before both took off on a mad dash to school.

--

Upon their arrival to class they were greeted by a wave from Mai and a glare from Midori.

"See Natsuki, made it just in time, what did I tell ya?," Nao said as she walked into class.

"Oi. Kuga, Yuuki," Midori began as she turned to them. "You see me up here teaching? You see them over there listening and writing stuff down? Yeah. That's called being in class on time. Typical of you two to be teaching your eggs incorrect life skills already."

"I'm really sorry, Natsuki and I overslept so..."

"No I didn't! I woke up angrily and picked you up like you asked me to!"

"Whatever. Just don't be late for detention this afternoon."

"I hate you Nao."

"Aww don't be that way pup," Nao said as she draped an arm over her friend's shoulders. "Believe me, you'll thank me later."

--

_**After school...**_

Walking into the designated detention room for that afternoon, Natsuki's glares towards Nao were suddenly interrupted by the view of a smiling girl.

"Shizuru?!," Natsuki got out as she saw who exactly it was.

"Ara... I didn't think Natsuki was the delinquent type," Shizuru replied as she sat at the desk situated at the front of the room as she nursed a cup of tea.

"Well bubuzuke it was always like you to miss the obvious," an annoyed sounding blonde replied with an eyeroll.

"Haruka?! What are you guys doing here?," Natsuki asked as she tossed her bag on one of the desk.

Nao, showing no signs of surprise merely walked over to Yukino sitting at one of the desks and gave the girl a friendly smile.

"Umm in case you haven't noticed," Haruka began. "Which judging from your blank look and general 'duh' that I want to throw in your direction, we run this detention."

"Why would you do that?," Natsuki questioned further her eyes widening as she inches closer to whisper to the blonde.

"Haruka... did you _kill _the regular people?"

"Natsuki she is the regular people," Nao replied with a snicker.

"Say what?," Natsuki replied eloquently prompting Haruka to roll her eyes.

"Hello? Student council anyone? Yeah that would be us. I'd wonder how you didn't know that but your attendance is... rare."

"Nao did you know about this?"

Nao nods.

"The school made Haruka student council president!

Haruka sighs.

"No they didn't."

"Natsuki, the Student Council President would be me. How interesting that Natsuki had to receive detention just to learn that fact. They must have sent you to me so I could punish you."

"Shizuru!"

"Why do I get the feeling you did this?," Natsuki asked Nao.

"Because I did," Nao replied before seeing Natsuki's eyes narrow. "I mean I am innocent and have no idea."

"Anyway bubuzuke since it's just these delinquents here today what do you say we split the workload? I'll take the redheaded one because I'm planning on taking Yukino to where Mai is studying ... they can help me tame her."

"I'm actually standing right here..."

"You take Kuga since you two are supposed to be egg-sitting together anyway. Go do something educationally productive and find something to write about in your life skills notebook."

"Wait a minute Haruka," Natsuki said nervously.

"Student council members make the rules, delinquents shut up and thank me later. That is all. Come redhead we have some room leaving to do."

"On it! Later Natsuki!"

--

"So Shizuru..."

"Ara Natsuki brought our egg. I apologise for not spending too much time with it but Natsuki doesn't seem to like visiting me very much."

"Natsuki blushes."

"Does Natsuki not like spending time with me? Or perhaps she thinks she spends too much time with me?"

--

"Do you think Kuga is gonna spend the whole time just staring like that?," Haruka asked as they witnessed the exchange before the three of them left for where Mai was. "You could have at least showed up after you'd taught Kuga some lines or something. Or maybe the ability to speak."

Nao shrugged.

"It's not my fault she just loses it when she's around Shizuru. If I could pass on some of my charm I would. Everyone knows I'm oozing with the stuff."

"How did this turn out about you?"

"I'm in the conversation."

Haruka rolls her eyes.

--

_**Meanwhile...**_

Natsuki was trying her hardest to make decent conversation...

"So Shizuru maybe we could go somewhere... together... with umm for the egg exercise I mean."

Shizuru nodded encouragingly at the girl.

"What did Natsuki have in mind?"

"Well umm... it's supposed to be a child so maybe we could go to the park behind the school?"

Without saying anything for fear of making Natsuki even more nervous than she was, the older girl merely took her hand as they set off for the park together.

Upon their arrival, Natsuki sits the egg at a bench nearby before leading Shizuru to the swing sets.

"Ara Natsuki wants to teach our egg how to swing?," Shizuru asked teasingly.

Whatever else she had in mind was interrupted by Natsuki staring intently at her.

As if catching herself, the younger girl drops her eyes only to have her chin caught by Shizuru.

"I don't even know you," Natsuki whispered. "But I want to."

Before Shizuru could formulate her reply and before Natsuki could be ready to receive it, droplets of splattering rain interrupted them.

Jumping off her swing to retrieve their egg, Natsuki then took Shizuru's hand and proceeded to lead them to a group of vending machines she'd seen earlier conveniently covered by a roof.

Feeling especially guilty that she'd given Shizuru the park suggestion and that the older girl was now damp and looking cold, Natsuki quickly took off her jacket and placed it comfortably on Shizuru's shoulders.

"Natsuki will get cold," the honey haired girl replied as she suppressed a blush.

"I'm fine Natsuki replied," with what Shizuru would have called a 'brave smile' shyly planted on her face.

Before she could insist that Natsuki at least stand close to her for warmth, she was disappointed to find the younger girl had turned away from her.

Seconds later however, Shizuru found herself being taken aback once more by the thoughtfulness of the girl before her.

Holding out a can of warm tea from one of the machines next to them, Natsuki waited patiently to receive it before checking on the egg she had gently placed in one of her pockets.

When the rain finally stopped Natsuki stepped out of the shelter and shook the stray droplets off her damp hair as a pup would.

Shizuru smiled at the girl and bit her lip to hold back a tease as she didn't feel quite like ruining their gentle moment together.

Leading Natsuki back through the school and out the front gate, Shizuru pauses for a moment making Natsuki do the same.

"Would it be alright if I took care of the egg tonight?," Shizuru asked sincerely.

Natsuki nodded as she handed the object over with a small frown on her forehead. 'Shizuru must be kind of mad at me,' the girl thought. 'I took her out into the rain... no wonder she doesn't trust me to look after the egg.'

Shizuru too found that particular silent moment filled with her own thoughts. 'Ara I try to control teasing her which I find very enjoyable and I even volunteer to help with our school excercise when all I've ever done before is delegate work to others... Natsuki must be having a special effect on me indeed.'

"Shizuru?," Natsuki began as she looked up at the girl. "I'm sorry about today..."

Shizuru shook her head and smiled hoping it would convey the lack of need for apology.

"Close your eyes Natsuki," Shizuru said softly.

"Why?," Natsuki questioned with surprise written all over her features.

"Ara does my wife not trust me?" 'Obviously I cannot control all of my teasing after all...'

"Shizuru!,' Natsuki says as a final protest before she closes her eyes.

Taking a second to rethink, Shizuru bites on her bottom lip before leaning over and kissing Natsuki on the cheek.

Natsuki, unfamiliar with the warm feeling is surprised as she doesn't know what's going on. Before she could open her eyes however, Shizuru quickly replaces her lips with the egg.

"Ara our egg just wanted to thank Natsuki for the outing," Shizuru said as the green of Natsuki's eyes again came into view.

Natsuki blinks as she nodded.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow Shizuru," she said to the smiling girl before running off.

"And you Natsuki."

--

_**At the Kuga's house...**_

"Jesus pup you're soaked," Nao said to Natsuki as soon as the girl entered her bedroom.

"And not in the way we expected you to be," Mai added in a rather tongue in cheek fashion.

"What are you people doing in my house?," the annoyed Natsuki asked.

"Umm we're the troops for home base duh. Haven't you ever played soldiering before?," Nao replied as a flash of blonde travels past Natsuki's face.

"I've returned," someone declares before sitting down on the floor.

Nao nods at the girl.

"See at least Haruka knows how to play."

"Haruka's here too?," Natsuki asks unnecessarily.

"No need to thank me, I found these two snooping around the house," the blonde said as she sent pointed looks towards Chie and Aoi.

"I like to be informed," the Captain defended.

"You like to snoop," Haruka said in a huff while Natsuki sighed.

"Great the gang's all here I'm gonna be stuck having weird thoughts for the rest of the day."

"Oh be quiet Kuga, we have to have things to write in our egg raising notebooks don't we?"

"Let's just call this a play date," Mai suggested. "Hold on Natsuki where's your egg?"

Haruka's eyes widened at the question.

"Oh my God you _ate _it! You ate it even though it was against the rules!"

Haruka moves her egg far away from Natsuki.

"Yukino keep watch on our egg, we don't know when she'll be hungry for more!"

"I didn't eat the egg Haruka," Natsuki insisted as she massaged her temples. "Shizuru has it."

"Is she going to eat it?," the suspicious blonde asked.

"I really don't think so Haruka."

--

"So Natsuki what did we learn today?," Nao asked as she crawled over.

"Eggs are not food! They are our children," the blonde replied with a self-assured nod as everyone except Natsuki who was busy towel drying her hair, looks over at her.

"Stop being friends with Nao," Natsuki replied.

"No that's not it...," Haruka said.

"Stop being friends with Nao and Mai," Natsuki replied again.

"Hey what did I do?," Mai asked.

"You did not help."

"Oh come on Natsuki it wasn't that bad."

"What do you mean it wasn't that bad? I'm ok when the conversation turns ridiculous but when it's actual actual conversation I clam up and freeze like a douche! She probably thinks I'm like retarded or something with the lack of tongue and mouth control."

--

"You know Kuga I can totally help with that," Chie offered as she winked at the girl.

"Chie! What are you offering to help teach them?," Aoi asked as she smacked her girlfriend.

"I'm kidding Aoi kidding," the Captain said with arms raised in defeat before she scoots over to Natsuki. "I'll teach you later," she finished with a wink.

Aoi rolls her eyes.

"You're so insufferable Chie."

--

"Anyway since we're all here we should play a game or something," Nao suggested while Natsuki subsequently turned pink as she remembered the closet incident.

"Kuga you really gotta learn face control," Haruka told her.

"Oh I know a game! Ok if you could be an animal, what kind of animal would you be?"

"Why do our conversations always turn out like this?," Natsuki wondered aloud.

"I said 'play a game' not 'start an idiotic conversation'."

"If I were an animal I'd be Midori-sensei," Nao said with a nod of finality.

"And she derails it further."

"Is that because you like Midori-sensei?," Mai asked before she was interrupted by Haruka.

"I'd be a lion," the blonde declared.

Nao shook her head.

"Haruka you can't pick something that you already are."

"I can pick whichever animal I like! In fact I'll pick your animals too. The idiot redhead is a fox, Yukino is an owl, Chie is a hound, Aoi is a Chihuahua and Mai is a bear," she finished.

"What about me?," Natsuki wondered.

"Oh I'm sorry are the egg eaters playing too?"

"Shizuru has our egg Haruka I didn't eat it!"

--

_**Fujino Estate...**_

After hanging Natsuki's jacket on her desk chair and depositing the egg safely on a purple cushion, Shizuru allowed herself to lay gently on her bed.

The honey haired girl lets some gentle thoughts run through her head before she settled into an afternoon nap.

'Natsuki is too adorable,' she thought as she brought her hand up and let her thumb run over her lips, the '... and too sweet.'

--

* * *

_AN~_ A few people seem to have mentioned Mai/Nao :O *pretends to be shocked* ;p Hmm anyway aside from the humour, I hope some people also enjoyed the fluff of this chapter. 3 Hope to hear from more of you guys soon!!

* * *

****


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

--

The following morning, the blue haired beauty woke with a rather annoyed looking young blonde hovering above her.

"A-alyssa?," she asked the figure groggily before getting an angry flick on her forehead as a reply.

"Good morning neechan... you dumbass!," Alyssa said just as she flicked the older girl.

"Oww Alyssa what the heck did I do now?," Natsuki inquired as she rose and rubbed her forehead.

"Umm hello? I woke up to what seemed like your entire class sitting in our kitchen. I had to feed them, wash their things and make their lunches. It's like we adopted a whole bunch of retarded people," her sister replied through gritted teeth.

"Alyssa that's a little harsh," Natsuki replied, prompting Alyssa to frown at her.

"It was the idiot redhead and her friends! There was a couple I heard doing things that should not be heard in our shower! The blonde was actually roaring!"

Natsuki nodded as Alyssa's revalations made her wince.

"Understood, my apologies."

Sighing, the young blonde decided to exit the room before throwing Natsuki some fear inspiring information.

"By the way neechan... the idiot redhead requests your presence as soon as possible."

"For what?," Natsuki asked suspiciously as many visions of Nao making her do odd things flew around in her head.

Alyssa shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I'd kicked them all out of the house at that point."

--

_**At school...**_

Trying to avoid detection as she entered her first class for the morning, Natsuki snuck in in the hopes of not illiciting too many threats to her existence.

Making sure the headshakes she sent Mai and Nao were received as an order to not announce her presence through early morning jokes and or insults Natsuki inched closer and closer to her seat.

Unfortunately for the girl she was spotted by the worst person.

'Mission failed,' Natsuki thought wryly as the woman's eyes turned to her.

"Oi Kuga," Midori said as she stared the girl down along with many other members of the Fujino fanclub also sitting in the classroom.

"Don't think I didn't hear about your adventures with the head cheerleader. When I told Fujino to take care of you I didn't think she'd go that far."

Natsuki sighed as she settled into her seat.

"Midori-sensei I think there's been a little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?!," Midori mirrored incredulously. "Yeah right. I'm sure you know why I'm reacting in this annoyed manner Kuga."

"I'm very sorry sensei but..."

"Why the hell was I not invited to the wedding?"

Natsuki gaped at her teacher.

"Umm what?"

At that point the previously silent redhead decided it was just about time to enter the conversation.

"It was a family affair...," she said while winking at Natsuki who merely shook her head at the girl.

"Nao don't help," Natsuki said sighing as Nao ignored her.

"Only relatives and a few close friends were invited..."

"Seriously Nao you gotta stop with the helping."

"Yeah you're right I should have gone with something believable. It was a Kuga-Fujino wedding after all and the Suzushiro's would have been principal sponsors. Like hell it would have been small."

At the front of the class Midori was posing with a frown on her forehead and a pout playing on her lips.

"I'm disappointed in you Kuga. After all we've been through as teacher and student. Bitterly bitterly disappointed."

Seeing defeat on the horizon Natsuki took the only available option she saw for herself.

"I'm just going to shut up now," she declared before laying her head on the desk.

--

Apart from the still disappointed looks Midori was giving her and the angry vibes being emanated by the members of the Fujino fanclub, along with the situation in the middle of the day when she smacked in the head, Natsuki's morning went by without a hitch.

--

_**After school...**_

Just before she could run away safely to her house, Natsuki found a certain troublesome redhead attached to her arm.

"Nao, what the hell are you doing attaching yourself to my arm?"

"Oh my God is that idiot Kuga cheating on Fujino-sama?"

"How could she?!"

"Nao you're really gonna have to let go of my arm, your attachment to it seems to be aggravating the masses."

"What?"

"Get off me before we get mobbed and or shot you idiot."

"Ah relax Natsuki we're here anyway."

"Here where? Where are we? Forgive me for sounding a little disturbed right now but I'm only sounding like this because I'm with you and you like to throw me into disturbing situations..."

"Well you've been after this girl for ages now and it's come to my attention that you don't really know much about her. That's probably why you keep striking out with the trying to make conversation."

'Sounds too normal for Nao,' Natsuki thought suspiciously as she waited for the punch line she was sure was coming...

"So I've decided to dedicate this day into researching."

'... and there it is,' Natsuki finished in her head.

"Is this even really necessary? I mean isn't that why people date?," she asked aloud.

"No but can we do it anyway?"

"I'm going home."

"Hey hey hey I dunno if you've figured this out yet genius but you kinda skipped the dating and dove right into wanting to marry the girl. Don't you think getting to know her is a prerequisite?"

"Nao stop using words I don't expect you to know the meaning to... and I don't want to marry the girl!"

"Yeah lie more proposer."

"I never proposed to her!"

"Maybe not in real life but real life is overrated anyway who cares."

"God you're a ridiculous friend. I knew I should have ditched you when we were five."

"But you didn't and here we are out on this beautiful day..."

"Planning weird and possibly illegal things. Where's Mai anyway? At least Mai's a little normal and offsets the weird you like to bombard the universe with."

--

As if on cue, the redhead in question bounded happily to her friends.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late! I was finishing off the information you asked for Nao," Mai said as she smiled triumphantly.

Natsuki looked blankly at the new arrival as she tried not to facepalm.

"I don't even know you anymore Mai," she said as Nao nodded approvingly at her cohort.

"Excellent work Tokiha. Now let's see what you got."

"What is that? Is that trouble for me? It is isn't it... I can sense it."

"I got it all. Chie and Aoi are super handy people to know you know. Schedules, part time job, location of part time job, three sizes..."

"Three sizes?," Natsuki asked with her eyebrows raising.

"Just kidding," Mai replied with a wink. "Natsuki's a pervert!," she sighed causing the accused girl to sigh.

--

"Wait a minute," Natsuki insisted. "Isn't this kind of considered stalking?"

Nao looked at her incredulously.

"Natsuki do you have a camera? No I don't think so. Are we dressed in all black? No I don't think so. Do we have connections to the government? No I don't think so. So in answer to your question, we're not secret government video taping spies at all."

"Nao, did you even hear my question?"

"What?"

"Fine whatever I know I'm going to get dragged into this but just don't let us get caught ok? I don't wanna be seen following her around."

Mai and Nao rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Relax Natsuki, we're just taking a stroll in the vicinity, no one's gonna think we're following her around."

--

"Oi what are you fools doing following the bubuzuke around?," roared a lion behind them.

"Haruka!," Natsuki said as the girl's voice made her jump.

"Yes that would be me, the only normal one here," was the simply put reply.

"Sorry Haruka but we're on a mission right now, if we told you what it was for we'd have to kill you."

"You know what, forget I asked I'm just gonna carry on making my way to my tutoring session and pretend I didn't see any weird people on the way."

"Say hi to Yukino for me!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, don't call me from jail," the blonde said as she waved before walking off.

--

"Dammit we lost her," Nao said as she scratched her head.

"I'm actually kind of glad Haruka walked away," Mai said with a shrug.

"Not her, the mark!"

"Hey we are not killing Shizuru!," the panicked Natsuki said interrupting.

"Oh that's what 'mark' means? I didn't really know," Nao said with a sheepish look. "Anyway it's not really a problem I put a tracking device in her bag this morning."

"A tracking what?! Please take that back right now!"

"Ok ok I lied. But it was fun to see you nearly have a heart attack. Wait" the happy redhead replied before other thoughts interrupted her. "Look, fangirl swarm up ahead, she must be close!"

--

"Target acquired," Mai said as she took the pair of dark sunglasses Nao offered her.

Natsuki shook her head at her friends as they shrugged at her in reply.

"Gotta get in the mood Natsuki," Mai said with a nod.

"The mood is important," Nao confirmed. "Ok so there's Shizuru."

"What's she doing?," Natsuki asked.

"Being swarmed by the fangirls," Nao replied. "Pay attention to my previous reports Natsuki."

The blue haired girl frowned as she tried to get a sight of their 'target'.

"I can't even see her, are you sure she's in there?"

"Umm hello? Like there's another idol-like person at our school. The closest thing would be Haruka but she roars too much and you who's painfully oblivious to most things around you."

"Hey," Natsuki began before she found her protest-to-be interrupted by an excited Mai.

"Ah there there the bouncy one with the pigtails moved aside you can see Shizuru now."

"Where, what is she doing?," Natsuki questioned. "Does she look bothered by the fangirls?"

Nao and Mai stand back smiling.

"I really don't think she's paying too much attention to them at all Natsuki," Mai replied as she and her two friends watched Shizuru smiling gently to herself as she adjusted the small egg she held in a purple basket.

When her job was finished however the three new onlookers found themselves being thrown into a Nao induced panic.

"Ah crap she's getting up quick hide!"

"Hide?! Hide where?!," Natsuki asked as she freaked out.

"Bush there, dive dive dive!," Nao replied as she followed her own advice, pulling her two friends with her.

--

"I cannot believe we're here," Natsuki said as she sat covered in foliage.

"It's not so bad."

"We're in a _bush_ Nao!"

"Shh shh She's coming over," the redhead replied. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What uh oh?," Natsuki wondered as she fought the urge to shut her eyes tightly.

"She's coming over. I said it earlier but you didn't panic enough so I said it again."

"I hate you guys!"

--

Moments before Shizuru could finally inspect the suspicious movements she previously caught with her eye, she was interrupted by one of the many nervous underclassmen that often gathered around her.

"Fujino-sama could you take a look at something for me?," the younger girl asked shyly.

Shizuru flashes the girl a polite smile before walking over... just a few seconds after looking directly into the bush.

--

"Safe," Nao said with a grin.

"That was close," Mai said with a slight laugh.

"I really hate you guys," Natsuki said before Nao waved her off.

"Ok next stop is..."

"Wait we're still going along with this? I nearly have a heart attack and the plan still goes on as planned?!"

Nao sighed as she patted the girl's shoulder.

" Natsuki you have to learn all there is to learn about Shizuru otherwise you can't honestly say you're being respectful of her or your feelings for her," Nao replied as they attempted to stealthily trail the head cheerleader when the girl finished helping the underclassman.

"Don't think I don't see through your sensible act Nao! You're just doing this because you want to use this situation as a humorous anecdote for later. I'm onto you!"

"Hey hey she went into that shop," Mai declared as she watch Shizuru disappear quickly through a door.

"Which shop?," Natsuki asked prompting Mai to smirk through her reply.

"Whoa. Seems Miss Fujino has some taste in... ahem... underclothing."

"She also likes lingerie," Nao said.

"Geez Natsuki she's like your soul mate."

Natsuki blushes before she felt one friend wrap around each of her arms.

"Well let's go," the two redheads said together.

"What? Oh no... no way. We can't go in there."

"Whatever Miss can't pay attention. Shizuru and lingerie are in there. Walking in there would be like dying and _not _going to hell. If I were you I'd be running into that place."

"Listen to me now Nao. We cannot go in there."

"Uh, yeah we can. Free country and all that... besides we can't stalk properly if we're out here."

"What did you say?"

"Stalk properly."

"Nao..."

"Oh I said it again haha. I meant to correct myself with research properly but I failed and spoke the truth."

Natsuki shakes head as she tried dragging her feet in an attempt to escape the inevitable.

"We can't go in there!," she repeated, only stopping when she safely through the doors.

"How awkward does my life need to be?!," she inquired of her friends in a harsh whisper.

"Relax Natsuki," Mai said. "We're in now but she still doesn't need to see us here."

Nao nodded.

"We must hide," she said. "We must be one with the lingerie."

Natsuki gulped before willing herself to relax.

'They're right,' the girl thought in her head. 'Shizuru doesn't need to see me here. Shizuru won't see me here. I will hide! I will be one with the lingerie!'

--

"Natsuki is that you?," Shizuru asked as she walked over to the girl.

'I will fail,' Natsuki finished before turning to the girl with her best smile.

"Shizuru! Fancy meeting you here... here in this house... of lingerie." 'Please don't think I'm stalking you...'

"Ara. How nice that Natsuki came to visit me and our egg in my place of work," Shizuru said as she smiled sincerely at the girl. "Could I do something for Natsuki?"

Natsuki paused for a moment as she willed her brain to function.

'Quick brain think of something to say! Think faster!,' she thought before opening her mouth to speak.

"What? Visit? Uh no I actually came here to buy lingerie." 'God dammit I hate you brain.'

"Ara, of course. Well let me assist you in finding the correct fit and then we can go through the styles together."

"Ohhh yeaah," Nao said as she felt the need to remind the others of her presence as Mai giggled beside her.

"Umm no that's not really necessary Shizuru. Really it's not," Natsuki insisted before turning to her two friends. "Guys tell her it's not necessary. Guys? Friends? I know where you both live..."

"To be honest Fujino-san she's really just shy but she's been wanting to come get fitted for a long time now," Mai said as she ignored the Kuga death glare being directed at her.

"Be gentle it's her first time," Nao added with a wink.

"Ara I will be. It is my Natsuki after all," Shizuru said surprising the three friends with by adding a wink of her own.

Natsuki audibly gulped at the sight before she silently let herself be led to the changing rooms while mouthing 'I hate you guys,' to her smirking friends.

--

"Shizuru you really don't have to help me with this," Natsuki began as she once again found herself in an enclosed space alone with the object of her affections.

Crossing her arms over her chest in a protective manner Natsuki tries to fight off her auto-blush under Shizuru's gaze.

Shizuru raises a few pieces of lingerie in front of Natsuki as if choosing what she thought would best fit the girl.

"Hold this Natsuki," she requested simply as she held out the basket which kept their egg wrapped up nicely.

As she reached over instinctively to receive the object, Natsuki arms abandoned her chest...

--

Meanwhile at the front of the store a blonde on a simple mission calmly enters. Spotting the two familiar redheads, Haruka wanders over to them.

"Where's the bubuzuke?," she asked bluntly.

"Hey Haruka," Nao replied. "I see you're as sociable as always. How did the tutoring go?"

"Very well thank you. How's the being a delinquent going?"

"About the same."

--

"Ahh Shizuru!"

Haruka's eyes widened at the sound and tone of Natsuki's voice being carried past the curtains of the changing room.

"Oh my God is that Kuga?," Haruka asked with a voice more high pitched than usual. "You people left her alone with the bubuzuke? In this store?"

"Uh huh," Mai replied all too easily.

"Seriously how moronic are you?!"

"Ah geez Haruka walks in and the roaring begins," Mai said with a sheepish headshake.

"Wait a minute Haruka what's wrong with that?," Nao asked before Natsuki sounds interrupted their conversation once again.

"Shizuru! My innocence!!!"

Haruka winced before she smacked the two redheads standing before her.

"What's wrong with that?! Everything! If you let whatever's going on in there continue you really will have to marry your friend off! Fujino's gonna be the only one willing to take her when it's over!"

Nao and Mai blink before smirking at each other.

"Why are you both smirking like that?! I don't even think you idiots speak my language," Haruka said mostly to herself as she felt a pounding headache coming on.

--

Moments later a ruffled Natsuki wanders out of the dressing rooms, closely followed by a smiling and as always pristine looking Shizuru.

Three onlookers monitor her silently, the blonde looking worried while the two redheads looked excited.

Natsuki blinks a few times before letting her eyes settle on Nao and Mai.

"It's Nao and Mai," she said dreamily. "I love you guys!"

Stepping closer to their friend, neither Mai or Nao were surprised when they had to catch her as Natsuki's legs gave way.

Haruka sighed at the sight.

"Really bubuzuke. Haven't you ever heard of a size chart?"

--

* * *

AN~ As always, thanks for taking the time to read this everyone :) Comments and suggestions are appreciated.

* * *


End file.
